A Christmas Steele
by Felyndiira
Summary: Remington Steele meets A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens, and Steele learns the true meaning of Christmas
1. Twas The Night Before Christmas

A Christmas Steele by Felyndiira

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Remington Steele (wish I did!) nor A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. This blending of the two however is mine.

Author Notes: A/U where Bonds of Steele and Season 5 never occurred

Prologue: Twas the Night Before Christmas

_Thursday, December 24, 1987, 1 p.m._

Steele sat in his chair facing the window, looking out at the view he enjoyed so much, pondering what sorts of activities would keep him occupied over the next week away from the office. After years of complaining how slow work was during the holiday season, and after the craziness of being held hostage last year for Christmas, the Remington Steele Agency was closing down for the rest of the year. It had been a very slow week already, allowing them to get caught up on the ever-present piles of paperwork from closed cases. The last pile requiring his signature sat on his desk behind him, being ignored in favor of the view and trying to decide what to do with himself for a week. Should he go skiing in Canada, or perhaps Switzerland? Or perhaps staying home and having a customized movie marathon with his wonderful collection of classic movies was in order. He never seemed to have the time to enjoy his movies now that he had the luxury of having the technology to watch them whenever he wanted from the comfort of his own home. Christmas was not something he particularly celebrated, and he found it difficult to imagine Christmas on an 85 degree day. At least it wasn't as hot as last year.

The connecting door from Laura Holt's office opened, and Laura breezed in with a package under her arm.

"Mr. Steele, we're about ready to leave for the airport. Mildred is so excited about spending a week up in Seattle with her sister for the holidays. I thought we should give her the Christmas present we have for her first, do you agree?" Laura sat the gaily wrapped package on his desk, and then perched herself on the corner of his desk as he turned the chair around to face her.

"Yes, Ms. Holt. That sounds like an excellent idea." He picked up the phone and buzzed Mildred Krebs, the third member of the Remington Steele Agency, asking her to come into his office. Mildred breezed in, "Yes, Boss."

Laura responded, "Mildred, before I drive you to the airport, Mr. Steele and I have a Christmas present for you."

"Oh kids, I brought my presents for you both, let me go get them." She scurried back out to the lobby and returned to Steele's office with two brightly wrapped presents, one red and one green. She handed the red package to Laura, and set the green package on the desk in front of Steele. "I hope you like them."

Laura handed Mildred her present, and Mildred held it while she watched Laura and Steele open their presents. Laura was very slow to remove the paper from her box, so Steele got his open first, and he grinned to find a video tape. "Oh Mildred! "The Big Sleep", Humphrey Bogart, Lauren Bacall, Warner Brothers, 1946, how did you know this was missing from my collection?"

Mildred returned his smile, "Well Boss, as an apprentice detective you learn ways to figure out things like that, you know?" and they both laughed. Meanwhile Laura finally finished opening her box, and pulled out a gold stick-pin shaped like a magnifying glass. "Mildred, what a wonderful piece!" She undid the fastener so she could put it on as Mildren explained, "It's really a magnifying glass too, Ms. Holt, you never know when you'll need one of those, so it's a handy way to keep one close by!" Laura leaned forward to hug Mildred, as Steele gets up, walks around the desk, and gives her a peck on the cheek. "Now you open your present, Mildred," Laura says, exchanging a glance with Steele who now leans against the front of his desk.

Mildred eagerly rips off the wrapping paper, and opens the box to find a lot of tissue paper. She hunts through the paper with one hand while balancing the box on the other until she finds what is hidden inside. As she pulls out the leather wallet, all three of them have a flashback to last year, when Mildred and Laura had given Steele his Remington Steele passport in much the same way. Opening the leather wallet with one hand, Mildred gasps in surprise and drops the box, and looks up at the two of them with tears in her eyes. "My.. investigators license? But how..." Laura moves to stand next to her, "I have a friend who works for the licensing bureau, and with testimonials from both myself and Mr. Steele, we were able to speed things up a bit." Mildred looks at Steele, "So the other day when you said you were testing the Agency's new camera..." and Steele nods, "I was actually getting the picture we needed to get your license put together. Merry Christmas, Mildred."

Mildred wiped her eyes, "Thanks kids. Thanks so much." Laura hugged her again, and said, "This means some changes in the new year for the Agency. We'll need a new receptionist as you'll be busy being a full time investigator, and we really don't have the office space to handle 3 investigators plus our overflowing files. I think the Agency will get a present this year too - new office space with more room. But that can wait until the new year. Now we should get you to the airport so you don't miss your flight, Mildred!" Laura and Steele start to follow Mildred out to the lobby where her two suitcases sit next to the desk. Laura stops and turns to Steele, "The offer to have Christmas dinner with my sister and her family is still open if you want to change your mind, Mr. Steele?" He shakes his head, "No, Ms. Holt, Christmas is a time for family and fond memories of Christmases gone by. Two things I don't have. So you have a good time with the Pipers while Mildred enjoys a long visit with her sister. Perhaps you could come over one evening next week for our own Christmas dinner to exchange presents? I'd offer to exchange them now but I've left yours at my flat." Laura nods, "Your present is at the loft. How about Sunday evening, say about 7 o'clock?" Steele agrees, and they go out to the lobby where Mildred is grabbing her coat, and Laura and Steele each grab one of her bags to take them down to Laura's car.

They put the luggage in the back seat, and Steele gives Mildred a peck on the check and a hug goodbye saying, "Have a good visit, Mildred, and we'll see you next year!". "OK, Boss, and thank you again for my present." Mildred climbs into the passenger seat of the Rabbit and Laura reminds Steele to lock up the office when he leaves. She climbs into the driver's seat, and Mildred and Laura both wave goodbye to Steele and head for the airport. Laura mutters, "We should call him Remington Scrooge with all that Christmas spirit he has." Mildred replies, "Now honey, he probably doesn't have a lot of happy memories of Christmas. Maybe we can work on that and bring him around. Deal?" Laura nods, "Deal." She makes the turn onto the freeway headed towards the airport.

Steele heads back upstairs to the office, the last pile of paperwork, and contemplating what gourmet meal he should prepare to delight Laura for Christmas. It was odd, he never gave much thought to Christmas until coming to Los Angeles. As he had told Laura, it was a holday for family and happy memories, things he didn't have much of in his past. Although the receiving of presents was a nice treat, trying to find just the right presents for people was a much harder chore than he anticipated. The first couple of years he was here, he didn't really try too hard, but now, he found himself thinking a lot more about what the right present for each person should be. He was delighted when Laura had suggested getting Mildred her license as a joint present from the both of them, that cut his shopping list in half. As for Laura, he had finally decided on a lovely cashmere sweater in a shade of blue that he thought she would look stunning in. He finished up the paperwork and put it in the "To Be Filed" box on Mildred's desk, made sure he had his video tape, and locked everything up before heading down to the Auburn. If he was going to make a smashing Christmas dinner, he needed to stop at the store before returning to the Rossmore. They had also given Fred the week off, not that Steele minded having an excuse to drive his precious Auburn around town without trying to tail someone or outrun someone. Just to enjoy it for a couple of hours, what a treat. Then it'd be back home, and he'd enjoy his annual tradition of watching "It's a Wonderful Life", James Stewart, Donna Reed, RKO, 1946.

_Thursday, December 24, 1987, 6 p.m._

Steele finally unlocks the door to his apartment, juggling a couple of bags of groceries and his video, returning home much later than he thought he would be. He had found a movie theater showing "It's a Wonderful Life" and thought it would be a treat to watch it in a theater as it was meant to be enjoyed, so he stopped and watched that before running to the store. While it was an entertaining afternoon, he was now at a loss about what to do for the rest of the evening. Putting the groceries away, he decides to make a sandwich for his dinner and perhaps he will watch "The Big Sleep" now that he has it. Grabbing a glass of water and his sandwich, he moves to the bedroom where his big screen TV and video player are set up. He powers everything up, and then realizes that he left the video in the other room. As he turns to go get it, the announcer says that tonight's normal programming will not be seen tonight for a special Christmas presentation. Glancing back at the screen, he expects to see the opening of "It's a Wonderful Life", but instead sees the opening credits of a movie he hasn't seen in a number of years. He raises his eyebrows in surprise and mutters, "A Christmas Carol", Reginald Owen, Gene Lockhart, Loew's, 1938. This would be a nice change. He quickly changes into a set of pyjamas and settles down on top of the covers of his bed with his sandwich to watch the movie. As it reaches the scene where Marley explains to Scrooge about the ghosts that would be visiting him that night, Steele drifts off to sleep.


	2. The Ghost of Christmas Past

Chapter 2: The Ghost of Christmas Past

"Harry..." A man's voice rouses Steele from his slumber. Glancing around, he sees the TV screen is showing static and realizes that he must have fallen asleep and missed the end of the movie. Then frowns as he hears the voice again calling, "Harry..." It sounded like Daniel, but he wasn't coming for a visit. Steele grinned, knowing that Daniel doesn't often give advanced notice for his visits, and climbs out of bed heading towards the living room. Before he reaches the door, he hears the voice a third time, but now it's coming from the bedroom behind him. Puzzled, he turns, and sees Daniel standing next to the television. But he wasn't there just a moment before, Steele would have seen him.

"Daniel!" Steele smiles, and heads over to hug his friend and mentor, certain that he must have just missed him being half-asleep. But as he reaches out to embrace Daniel, his arms go right through him! The image of Daniel shakes his head, "No, Harry, I'm not your Daniel, I just look like him. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past, and am here to show you some things that you didn't know." Steele's eyes widen, and then he smiles and shakes his head. "I get it, I fell asleep watching "A Christmas Carol" and so now I'm dreaming my own version. Well, this should be fun, lead the way, we fly out the balcony, don't we?" The Ghost shakes his head, and waves a head towards the bed. "Have a seat, m'boy. This will show us all we need to see." and he lays a hand on top of the television set, which stops showing static and now shows the image of a dining room with a family sitting down to dinner.

Surprised, Steele slowly moves over to sit on the edge of the bed, watching the screen in fascination. Based on the furnishings it appears to be the late 1950's and showed a very "Leave it to Beaver" sort of family; nice house, husband, wife, 2 young children, girls instead of boys though. As he continues to watch the scene unfold on his television, he recognized the mother as a younger Abigail, and realizes that this must be a Holt Christmas dinner from when Laura was a little girl. Now curiousity catches him and he looks back and forth between the two girls to figure out which one was his Laura. It doesn't take him long to figure it out, as one girl appears to be about 10 and the other 6, and he knows that Frances is Laura's older sister. His attention then shifts to the father, the man that he knew left his family when Laura was a teenager. She didn't keep any pictures of him that he knew about, so he was curious about who this man who affected Laura's perspective on relationships so greatly. *This is just a dream*, Steele tells himself, but he can't help but treat it as if it were real. The family appeared to be happy enough, settling down to their dinner, the girls talking about the presents they received, Abigail glowing with pride over the excellent dinner she prepared, accepting the praise from her family. This is exactly the kind of happy memories that Christmas evoked for most people - but not him - just as he told Laura earlier that day. "Linda was a very adorable child," the ghost said. "Laura," Steele corrected him automatically just as he always did with Daniel before nodding, "Yes, they look very happy."

The ghost puts his hand on top of the television again, saying, "Christmas wouldn't always be so happy an occasion for them though.", and the image changed. It was the same dining room, although time had obviously passed. Frances and Laura had gone from little girls to young women, late teens it appeared. Abigail looked older, and a young Donald had joined the family at the table, sitting next to Frances. The chair opposite Abigail was empty. Laura looked subdued, quietly eating her dinner while Frances, Donald, and Abigail carried on the conversation. Laura would occassionally glance down to the empty chair at the end of the table. After she finished, she asked to be excused, and without waiting for Abigail to reply, left the room heading for a flight of stairs. The scene shifted to what must have been Laura's bedroom. She sat in a window seat, looking out the window to the street in front of the house and was crying. The audio from the TV picks up her muttering under her breath, "No card, no phone call, no visit, but it's Christmas. He has to contact me on Christmas. He wouldn't forget about me on Christmas." Repeating it over and over again as the tears streak down her face. Steele feels like an intruder watching her at such an emotional moment, Laura worked so hard to keep her emotions in check. The only time he remembered seeing her upset like that was when her house had been blown up.

"Christmas has both happy and sad memories for your Ms. Holt, don't you agree, Harry?" the ghost said, and Steele nodded absently. "Let's look back at Christmas for Ms. Krebs, shall we?" Again, the ghost places his hand on top of the television and the scene shifts to another dining room. This time Steele is quick to recognize Mildred eating with a man whose back is facing him. They are sitting at a small table eating their Christmas dinner. The house is only modestly decorated for Christmas, and the conversation is light as they eat their meal, Mildred smiling and reaching out to hold hands with the man. *That must be her ex-husband* Steele thought, they seemed happy enough - but he already knew that like Laura, their happiness wasn't going to last because Mildred was divorced and didn't have good things to say about her ex. Without comment, the ghost changes the view to the future, and Mildred is sitting at the same table, and there are two suitcases sitting in the hallway. The house is still decorated for Christmas, and the man walks up to the doorway saying, "We both know this isn't working out, Millie, no need to put it off any longer." He then bends down picks up the suitcases, and leaves. As the sound of the front door closes, Mildred murmurs, "No need - just wanted to get me a special Christmas present, you louse." She then puts her head in her hands and begins to sob. Steele again feels very uncomfortable seeing this emotional moment, but feels a touch of anger rise up. What kind of man leaves his wife on Christmas? He couldn't have left a week earlier or a week later - instead tainting the holiday forever for Mildred. *Louse is an understatement.* Steele comments, "Mildred never said he left on Christmas, she's always seemed to enjoy the holiday so much." The ghost nods, "How better to hide the pain than behind a mask of happiness, eh, m'boy? Now, let's take things a bit farther back, shall we? I think you'll find this one most interesting."

The television screen changed again to a scene that Steele found vaguely familiar. It was a one-room flat, shabby but clean, with a woman sitting on the bed facing away from him and a dark-haired man packing a suitcase that sits next to her on the bed. The flat looked like the cheap kind of place that he and Daniel spent a lot of time in when they were in London during their early years together. The man on the screen began to speak to the woman, and Steele's jaw dropped as he instantly recognized Daniel's voice coming from the young man with coal black hair, although his voice was less cultured and sounded a lot like he did before Daniel taught him how to speak properly.

"Mary, I know ya don't want to go, but this job is just too important to pass up for me. It'll involve a lot of travellin' and I don't want ya to be alone when the babe comes. Your brother will watch out for ya, and I'll come get ya and the babe as soon as the job's done, I promise." Daniel was packing the women's clothing out of the wardrobe into the small bag, and the woman wrung her hands as he did it. *Daniel has a child?* Steele was shocked at the discovery, but his surprise only increased as the woman replied in a thick Irish accent. "Danny, I know it's important, but a husband should be with his wife when their first child is born. I don't like the idea of me up in Dublin, even if I'm with my brother, and you God only knows where. I can manage here, honest I can Danny, and then you can visit whenever the job brings you back through London." *Daniel was married?* Steele didn't know what to make of all this, then reminds himself it's just a dream, it's just a dream... right? He looks around the room a little more, and sees a small Christmas tree on a table and a wreath on the back of the door. A calendar hangs on the wall, and squinting, he sees that the year is 1951. That would mean the child would be born sometime in 1952.

The woman gets up to pace next to the bed, and he can see she's just starting to show her pregnancy. The angle of the image shifts so he's looking at her face, and Steele feels his jaw drop again at her crystal blue eyes. They were very familiar to him - they were the same eyes he looked at in the mirror every morning when he shaved. The pieces drop into place in an instant - Daniel's dark hair, Mary's crystal blue eyes, and a baby born in 1952. *Now I know I'm dreaming - Daniel has been like a father to me, but now I'm dreaming that he is my father* Daniel turns to hug the woman to him after closing the suitcase, "Mary m'girl, I know, I want to be there for ya as badly as ya want me there. But we can't keep living this way, with a baby to support, the money from this job is just too good to pass up. By next year, the three of us will be back together again and a proper family living in a proper place. Just remember our agreement, if it's a boy, ya name him after my father. If it's a girl, you pick the name and you can surprise me when I come to fetch ya from Dublin. Now, we have to get ya to the train station." Daniel picks up the bag, helps Mary into her coat, and they leave the flat. The screen fades to black, and Steele looks up at the image of Daniel standing next to the television in shock.

"This is some dream..." he mumbles, then stands up to pace before stopping, realizing that he was mimicking Mary's nervous pacing. *Maybe that's where I get it from* and sits down suddenly. The ghost shakes his head, "You think this is a dream, m'boy? I assure you, it's quite real. These are true glimpses of the past I'm showing you." Steele's head tilts to the side as he ponders this. "If this is real, then show me the next Christmas where that family is together." The ghost shakes his head slowly, "Unfortunately, things didn't work out as the young family planned. Let me show you Dublin, Christmas of 1953."

The ghost put his hand back on the television, and the scene shows Daniel, looking very tired, walking through the dark streets of Dublin with a piece of paper in his hand. He looks at the paper, comparing the address written there with the house numbers until he finds the one he wants. He then braces himself and knocks on the door. There is no answer, and the door to the next house opens, "Lookin' for someone, mate?" an old woman asks him. He turns, and nods at her. "Yes, Duncan O'Rourke and his sister, Mary. This is the last address I have for them." The woman looks at him closer and nods, "You'd be Daniel Chalmers then, aren't ya?" He nods again and she sighs, backing towards her door and waving him to follow her. "I've got a story to tell ye, and a promise to keep."

The scene shifts to the kitchen of her small house as she's preparing tea. "I knew your Mary. I'm the midwife for the area, and I took care of her when her time came." Daniel is sitting stiffly in a chair in the kitchen and turns to her, slightly pale. He whispered, "Do I have a son or a daughter?" "A son - a fine healthy son with jet black hair like yours and ice blue eyes like his mum." Daniel smiles and whispers, "Harrison Daniel Chalmers - my son." Steele's eyes grow wide as he whispers "Harrison Daniel Chalmers - I bet you'd call him Harry for short" before tuning back into the conversation. The woman introduces herself as Martha Carey. "I was good friends with Duncan and Mary's parents. When Mary arrived, Duncan had just taken ill, weak heart he had. Two months after she arrived, he died." Daniel takes the cup of tea placed in front of him and drinks it down, setting the cup back down with a shaking hand. "The babe came in April," she continued, "and I guess Mary's heart wasn't so strong either. She died two days after the birth." Daniel turns even more pale, and puts his head in his hands to hide the tears that start running down his face. "My son," he raises his head, "Where is my son?" "After Mary died, I took him to the Convent, they run an orphanage. There was a fire 6 months later, and they moved the children to other convents around the country. I don't know where he went after he left here." Daniel put his head back in his hands, shocked at losing his wife and his son all at once. She refilled his cup of tea, and set a piece of paper next to it. "This be his birth certificate. Mary insisted the boy be baptised and that I keep a copy of the birth certificate to give to you when you came." Daniel drank the tea down and picked up the piece of paper, unfolding it and reading the child's name printed there. "Harrison Daniel Chalmers. I'll find you Harry, no matter how long it takes, I will find you." The screen fades to black, and Steele continues to stare at the blank screen, unable to process what he had just seen. That piece of paper, could it really be HIS birth certificate? And Daniel has had it all this time. And he knows my real name, that I'm... "I'm Daniel's son." Steele said softly, but matter of factly. It is obvious from his tone that he is no longer thinking of this experience as a dream. "Do you think your Daniel has fond memories of Christmases past, Mr. Steele? Given what you've seen here?" Steele shakes his head no, and the ghost chuckles softly. "Well you'd be wrong about that, because just as good times can lead to bad, bad times can lead to good. Do you remember this?"

The screen lights up again and Steele sees himself as an eleven year old, following a father and son down the street as they drug their sled along. Spying on them through the window when they got home, he picked up a rock, threw it through the window, before running off into the darkness. It was one of many lonely Christmas' he spent as a child. It was a memory he had shared with Laura last year when they were being held by the terrorist Santas. The screen flickers and changes to a Christmas 4 years later, he and Daniel were sitting by the fire, and Daniel presented him with a book wrapped in a ribbon with a bow. It was his first Christmas present ever, "Oliver Twist" by Charles Dickens. Daniel had told him that it was his favorite book as a child, and made Harry (as Daniel had called him) read it out loud to practice speaking with an educated tone. Daniel had him start reading that very night, and while young Harry had his face in the book, the grown-up Steele watching the image could see Daniel's face as he read. The love, the pride, the hunger to tell the young boy the truth. Steele's anger at being lied to faded instantly at the look in Daniel's face. Steele knew that he never would have accepted Daniel as his father when he was 15, he was so full of anger and bitterness back then. Daniel knew he couldn't tell him the truth then - but why did he never tell him after he grew up? He smiled as young Harry looked up at Daniel's praise for his reading, and thought *That was my first taste of a happy Christmas*.

The screen faded to black again, and the ghost came forward to stand next to Steele. "You see, m'boy, Christmas is a time for remembering the past - both good and bad. Then you try your best to make each Christmas as happy and memorable as possible. Hopefully by the end of your days, you'll have more good than bad memories to look back upon. Hopefully after the show tonight, you'll be able to see that. Now, you should rest before your next visitor arrives. Think well about what you've seen, and hopefully learn the lesson it's trying to teach you." Steele feels incredibly sleepy, and falls back onto the bed in a deep sleep as the ghost says, "Sleep well, Harry."


	3. The Ghost of Christmas Present

Chapter 3: The Ghost of Christmas Present

Steele awoke to the sound of dishes clattering and the smell of food wafting through the bedroom door. He opened his eyes, and could see light coming through the doorway as well. Slowly, he got up and crept to the side of the door, and peered around to look into the living room towards the dining room. His dining room table is filled with food, including an entire turkey, and he sees Mildred sitting at the head of the table, eating a turkey leg. He cautiously comes out of the bedroom, calling, "Mildred?" as he approaches the strange sight.

"Hey kiddo! Pull up a seat, there's plenty to eat, and you'll need your strength before we start our journey." He sits down at the table, looking up and down at the various plates of food, and knows that those aren't any plates from his kitchen. "You're... not Mildred, right?" He looks back at her, and thinking about the not-Daniel he met before, looks at her more closely. It certainly looked like Mildred, although he never saw her dressed up like this, in a red and green dress with a wreath of holly worn like a tiara on her head. He also never saw her attack a turkey leg with such enthusiasm. He pulls a piece of the turkey onto a place along with a couple of side dishes as she begins to answer. "No kiddo, I just look like Mildred. I'm actually the Ghost of Christmas Present, and I'm going to show you how your family is celebrating Christmas this year."

Steele jerks in his chair and says harshly, "I don't have any family, Mildred, er, Ghost, er, whatever you are." The ghost laughs, taking another bite from the turkey leg and chewing it thoughtfully as he starts to eat the food from his plate, chewing vigorously as a sign that he's upset. "You say that kiddo, but you know it's not true. They're not traditional family like a wife, brother, mother or father, but they fill those roles in your life, and you know it no matter how much you choose to deny it." Steele's silverware drops to his plate with a clatter and he looks at the ghost in shocked surprise as her words start to sink in. Well, Daniel had always been a father-like figure in his life since he had taken him off the streets of Brixton as a teenager. Since Mildred had joined the Agency, she had mothered him plenty of times. Even after learning he wasn't really Remington Steele, once she accepted that, she was still a mothering figure. And Laura... well, Laura was a lot of things to him. His best friend probably, but far more than a sister. He wanted her as a lover, but they never made it past the bedroom door. A wife? He mentally snorted at the idea of ever settling down with one woman - and realized that he had for all practical purposes done exactly that once he took over the role of Remington Steele. He wasn't interested in dating other women, whenever he tried, he found them lacking compared to Laura. He cared about her so much, more than he had ever cared about another woman. He wouldn't have kept working on this relationship of theirs for five years if he didn't. Five years - he'd been with Laura for five years now? How could it have been so long?

Mildred finished off her turkey leg and said, "OK, enough thinking, kiddo, we need to get started if we're to be back in time for your next guest." She stood up, and Steele followed her towards the balcony doors, which opened on their own as she approached. "Uhm, Mildred, the TV is in my bedroom, what are we going to see out here on the balcony?" "Kiddo, I'm going to show you these things in person, it's much more effective than an image. Now take my hand." Steele looked apprehensively down at the ghost's hand, then cautiously reached out and grasped it. As soon as he did, the two of them began to lift up into the air, hovering for a moment before shooting off. Steele couldn't help but enjoy the view as they flew out over Los Angeles, and the ghost called back, "First top - Tarzana!"

Before Steele knew it, he found himself standing on the lawn of the Piper house in Tarzana, watching Laura and her sister's family sitting down to their Christmas dinner. He knew they planned on having their celebration on Christmas Eve and attend church together the next morning. Since Abigail couldn't come out from Connecticut this year because she was ill, Laura and Frances decided to celebrate Christmas their way instead of their mother's way. There was plenty of food, and the kids seemed relatively well behaved. Listening in on the conversation from outside the window, it appears that a bribery of opening presents after the meal was responsible for three quiet children. The meal seemed to go by very quickly, then everyone made their way back over to the living room where a large tree surrounded by presents took up one entire corner of the room. Steele and the ghost shifted to another window and saw Laura, Frances, and Donald settle in on the couch while the kids started sorting through the presents and putting them in piles by person to be handed out and opened.

Frances turned to Laura and asked, "So what did you get Remington this year for Christmas? You've been so hush-hush about it, like it's a major secret." Laura blushed (Steele loved watching her blush because it made her freckles stand out even more) and answered, "Well, it's a rather complicated story, Frances, needless to say I think he'll be very surprised when he gets it, and I hope he likes it. It's actually a group project of sorts". "What do you mean, a group project?" Frances looked puzzled. Laura looked over to where the children continued to sort presents and said, "Well, it was originally my idea, but then I got Mildred to help me search for the right item, and then Mr. Steele's friends Monroe and Daniel helped to pay for it." Steele's eyebrows shot up at the idea of Laura working together with Monroe and Daniel, who she couldn't stand, for his Christmas present! "What on earth could you have gotten him that required help paying for it, Laura, and why would you get him something so expensive anyway?" Laura turned back and looked back at Frances, and then down to where she and Donald were holding hands, and then back up to meet her eyes. "I have a very important question to ask Mr. Steele, the kind that usually involves the giving of an expensive gift." Frances stared at her sister in shock and leaned forward to whisper, "You mean you're going to ask HIM to..." Unable to finish the sentence, she continued to stare while Laura just smiled. Steele stared at the scene in absolutely shock. It certainly sounded like Laura meant to propose to HIM - which would be so like her to be the one to take charge, but they both guarded their hearts so closely, neither one ever willing to take the risk. It sure sounded like Laura had decided it was time to risk. Steele looked deep inside himself, trying to analyze the feelings the thought of marrying Laura were generating inside him. Primarily, it was joy. The thought of spending his life with Laura was like a dream he never dared to let himself dream. To find she wanted that too - it was just too much to take in. He tuned back into the conversation as Laura had obviously continued speaking while he was lost in thought. "So I had to find the right piece of Hollywood memorabelia. Mildred helped me find it, but was going to be far more expensive than I thought. That's where Monroe came in, he agreed to lend me the money I needed to buy it, and provide security once I had it. Then Daniel called for Mr. Steele, it must have been back around Thanksgiving, but he wasn't in the office. We ended up talking, and I told him about my plans. He offered to pay one-third of it. Monroe had made a similar offer once we had found it. So it became a group project gift for Mr. Steele, one he'll never forget, I hope for all the right reasons." Steele frowned, he had obviously missed enough of the conversation that he didn't know exactly WHAT he was getting but it was something really special - and expensive.

The opening of the gifts proceeded and ended with three very happy kids playing with new toys, ignoring new clothes, and Laura enjoying a bottle of her favorite perfume and a leather-bound book, while Frances and Donald looked forward to a night out at the theater (Steele had arranged the tickets to a concert that Laura said Frances and Donald would enjoy, and they included a letter telling them they would stay with the kids while they had a night out). Steele found the prospect of hanging out with the three Piper children not as terrifying as he once did. The first time could have been better - he knew now not to let Laura cook - and he and Laura had watched the kids a couple of times since then and take-out pizza and a movie made for an entertaining evening for all concerned. Laura needled him each time that she had been right about Remington Steele making a good father someday, a comment she made after a case involving a small baby had been concluded. She had caught him singing an Irish drinking song to the wee one like a lullaby, and he shook his head remembering how nice holding that baby felt. Something he never expected. Sort of like he never expected to find himself settled in one place for so long, and never expected to have a family because he wouldn't know what do with one given his past. He tuned back into the conversation as the kids were sent upstairs to bed and the three adults began to pick up the mess. Frances asked, "So when will this special gift be given?" and Laura replied, "Well, we're supposed to have dinner at his place Sunday night to exchange gifts. I'll swing by the office before I go home tomorrow after church to pick it up, and then Sunday night... I'll know how he feels about it all." Steele tilted his head in thought, he could have sworn Laura had told him that morning that his gift was at the loft, not in the office. But then the office is more secure than her loft, if it's that expensive, it makes sense to keep it there. Frances reached over and hugged Laura, "I hope it goes as well as you want it to, Laura. You deserve it, and I think he does too." Laura returned the hug, and they both shed a couple of tears. Donald just kept picking up the mess and muttered "Women". Then the three headed up to bed. Looking up, Steele saw Laura looking out the window of the guest room deep in thought. She had a lot on her mind, and it showed on her face. That little set of frown lines appeared on her forward as she was deep in thought. Having second thoughts about her gift? Oh, he hoped not.

The ghost had kept very quiet during this entire scene, then says softly, "You could have been there tonight, sharing the Christmas meal with them, why didn't you?" Steele turned to her and replied almost automatically, "Because I'm not family..." and then stopped. The ghost just looked at him, waiting for him to admit the real truth to himself so he could tell it to her. "Because I'm afraid of being in a family, I don't know how to be part of a family and I want one so bad I'm afraid of making a mistake." He looked down at his bare feet and swallowed hard, fighting the tears that came to his eyes with the realization that he truly deep down DID want what scared him the most - to be tied down and part of family. The ghost held out her hand, "Next visit - Seattle". He silently reached out and took her hand, and they again began to hover before flying northward towards Washington.

The trip didn't take any time at all before they found themselves outside of Mildred's sister's house. They had already finished their dinner, and Mildred and her sister were standing in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes and talking. "So, tell me about this big Christmas project of yours, you kept writing about it in your letters but I never heard the ending." Mildred dried a plate and replied, "Well, Ms. Holt wanted to get the Boss something very special for Christmas this year, she wanted help tracking it down, and my computer knowledge comes in handy for things like that. She was very specific about what she wanted - an autographed picture that was authenticated. I kept hunting around and found out about an estate sale that had the item she wanted. She went to check it out, and came back very excited before it was far more special than even what she wanted, but she knew it was the right one, and she'd have to get it no matter what. But it was going up for auction and expected to sell for an awful lot of money. That's when she called that friend of the Boss, Monroe, to ask for his help with a loan. The two of them went together and won the item. Monroe kept it for her until just last week. He brought it over, she wrapped it up, and hid it among the presents we keep under the Christmas tree in the lobby." Mildred's sister stopped her, "You mean she kept Mr. Steele's present in the office right under his nose?" Mildred laughed and nodded, "Yes, she wrapped it up to match all the rest of the pretend presents we have under the tree in the lobby. Nobody would think to look for an expensive autographed photograph THERE, and Mr. Steele wouldn't notice an extra present under the tree. I guess they're planning on having their own Christmas get-together sometime next week, and she'll give it to him then. She worked as hard on finding this as she has on any case, I am not sure why it's so important to her. But she found it, and I have to admit, it's the absolute perfect item for his Hollywood collection, all things considered." Mildred's sister finished washing the last pan, "Well Mildred, I expect a phone call with his reaction, not just a letter - I'm dying to hear the end of the story!" Mildred nodded, "Those kids - they're meant to be together, I can see it, I don't know why they can't. Or if they do, why they don't get together properly. If I had a nickel for every time I've caught them kissing in the office," she snickered. "I love them like they were my own kids, but all my hinting hasn't gotten them together yet. I'll just have to keep working on them. I want to see them happy, and I really think they'll be happiest as a couple." "You always know best, Millie," her sister smiled at her as they finished up the dishes. "Let's so see what's on TV tonight."

Steele has a warm feeling in his chest knowing that Mildred loves him like a son. He certainly does think of her like something of a mother - but had he ever told her that? He couldn't remember. He certainly would do that when she got back from Seattle. "Last stop - London." Steele stares at her in surprise before reaching out his hand for the long flight across the ocean to London, and what he knew would be Christmas with Daniel.

They arrived at his London flat, but instead of watching from outside, they went through the closed window to stand in his study. Daniel was sitting at his desk with a pile of stationary in front of him along with a pile of papers and pictures. The fire was burning well in the fireplace, making the room a little too warm for Steele's comfort but Daniel seemed to enjoy it, even wrapped up in a thick sweater. He was sorting throught he papers and pictures, looking at them, touching them. Steele moved forward so he could see what Daniel was looking at, and saw pictures of young Daniel and Mary. One might have been a wedding picture as they were both posed dressed up in fancy clothes. Aside from the handful of pictures, there was a marriage license for Daniel Chalmers of London and Mary O'Rourke of Dublin, Mary O'Rourke's death certificate, and the birth certificate for Harrison Daniel Chalmers. *HIS birth certificate* Steele thought to himself. Daniel set the papers and pictures aside and took up the pen and began to write. _"Dear Harry, "_ before a coughing fit takes over. He reaches into the pocket of his sweater for a bottle of liquid and another bottle of pills. After a couple of drinks of the liquid stops the coughing, he takes one of the pills and returns them both to his pocket before picking up the pen. _"I have been a coward far too long in telling you a story that you deserve to hear, need to hear, as its the story of your life and your heritage. The enclosed papers will provide the proof of what I'm about to tell you, and I regret never finding the courage to tell you this in person because you deserve that. I've always tried to treat you as a son, and hoped you would look upon me as a father figure in your life. What I never had the strength to tell you, is that you are my son by blood as well as deed. My hourglass is running out, so I must make sure that I tell you before it's too late, so I'm writing you this letter. I'm enclosing a letter to your Laura to make sure you don't destroy this letter and its contents out of anger without reading it, because the documents you need here to establish yourself a true identity wouldn't be easily replaced. Let me tell you about a young pickpocket named Daniel Chalmers and a young barmaid named Mary O'Rourke."_ Daniel continued to write, telling the story including the scenes that the previous ghost had shown Steele, with a couple of interruptions of coughing followed by more medicine. _"Whenever I had the money to do so, I returned to Ireland to try to find you. The convent placed you out in foster care, and kept some semblance of records, but you ran away from the last one and disappeared. I thought for sure I had lost you forever, and returned to London with the few documents I had been able to obtain. It was a couple of years later that a young pickpocket snatched my wallet, and I looked down into Mary's eyes and knew that I had found you quite by chance. Or perhaps it was fate at work. I didn't care how or why it happened, just that it had. I called you Harry because that is your name. Your full name is Harrison Daniel Chalmers, named after my father. But I quickly learned that you hated your father for abandoning you and your mother back in Ireland. I couldn't risk losing contact with you again by revealing the truth. Even when your anger seemed to fade, I knew it probably lay just below the surface, waiting to flare again, and that fear kept me from revealing the truth sooner. Now, I have to before I die. Yes, Harry, I'm dying, and I fear I probably won't make another Christmas. I may even be gone by the time you get this letter. The time finally seemed right to tell you the truth. I only wish I had the courage to tell you in person, but I fear I don't have the strength to travel to Los Angeles at this point anyway."_

Daniel leaned back and took a deep breath, and Steele finally seemed to realize that Daniel looked old, far older than the last time they had met. The deep breath led to another coughing fit and another dose of the medicine. This time, he dried his mouth with his handkerchief and Steele saw spots of blood on it before it was put away in the other pocket of the sweater. _"Harry, I know that you have very strong feelings for your Laura, when I've seen the two of your together it reminds me so much of Mary and I. I want nothing more than to see you happy, and I think your happiness is tied to Laura. Don't be a fool like I was and send your happiness away, or deny yourself her company. I don't want you to be an old, lonely man with a life full of regrets like I have. You have a name of your own now - give it Laura and make her your wife. Even if you prefer to keep Remington Steele, know that you were born Harrison Daniel Chalmers, and you will always be my Harry."_ He signed the letter, folded it up, added an already sealed letter in another envelope with "Laura" written on the front of it, and put both letters and the pictures and papers into a large envelope prepared for mailing to Remington Steele Investigations, Attention: Laura Holt, CONFIDENTIAL. Steele smiled at how well Daniel knew him and his fiery temper; he wasn't going to take any chances of Steele getting his hands on the envelope first. Sealing the envelope, Daniel got up and started to leave the study. He walked far slower than usual, and Steele began to wonder just how much time his friend - and father - had left.

"Time to head for home, kiddo." Steele looked at the ghost that looked like Mildred, having forgotten she was there he was so entranced by Daniel and his letter. "You were right, " he said softly, "I do have a family, right in front of me, I just never saw them before." He looked out the door that Daniel had excited the room. "And it appears I'm going to lose one member just as I found him. I need to go to London and be with Daniel." The ghost nodded, "A good plan, kiddo, but first you have one more guest to see tonight, and we need to get you home." She reached out her hand, and he took it and they began to fly back towards the Rossmore apartment. Landing on the balcony in what seemed like no time at all, Steele walked through the balcony doors into the living room and then turned for the bedroom. He looked back at the ghost and said, "I would have truly been welcomed at the Piper household if I had chosen to go, wouldn't I?" and the ghost nodded, "Yes, you've made yourself a part of their family through your connection to Laura. Even if you and she can't see it and won't act on it, those around you do see it. Frances, Donald, Mildred, even Daniel who has only seen you and her together a couple of times, they can see it." Steele nodded, "I remember right after I moved here, Felicia came to visit and she said I was smitten, even back then." The ghost nodded, "Yes, there has been something there for a long time now. But you are both too afraid to explore what it is that connects you, and so you remain stuck. One of you must be willing to take that risk, show that courage, so the other can follow, and then together, you'll find true love and happiness. Now, lay down and rest from your journey, the third and final ghost is coming, and it will be the hardest one you have to face." Steele sat down on the bed and began to lay down asking, "Hardest? What can be harder than learning Daniel is my real father, that Laura wants to marry me, and that Daniel is dying? I can't image anything harder than that..." his voice drifts off as he realizes that Mildred is gone. He lays down and allows his eyes to drift closed, wondering what in the future could be harder to face than the realizations he's already had this night.


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come

(Note: I just wanted to say thank you to gilmoradict for my very first review. I am excited to bring you the next installment. The tale grows a bit darker here, but there has to be darkness before the light. Edward Remington is a fictional character of my own creation, as is the item from his estate sale)

Chapter 4: The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

Steele awoke with a start, looking around the bedroom which was in near darkness. It felt like he had just fallen asleep after his trip with the Ghost of Christmas Present. The only light came from outside, moonlight shining through the balcony doors and windows, and it showed a dark fog rolling into the bedroom from the living room. Steele cautiously got up from the bed, wracking his tired brain to come up with what the next ghost was in "A Christmas Carol". Too bad he fell asleep before the heart of the movie. *Let's see, the first ghost showed me the past, and the second ghost showed me the present, so logically it stands to reason the third ghost will show me the future* Just as he reached the doorway, he remembered that the ghost in the story appeared as the Grim Reaper or Death. It was still a surprise to see the figure standing against the far wall of his living room, the dark fog appearing to come from underneath the dark robes the person wore, a hood completely covering their face, and no indication whether it was a man or a woman he faced. The figure stood with its arms crossed in front of it, hiding its hands in the sleeves of the robe, and reminding Steele of the monks of St. Costello. Stepping around the sofa, he stood before the figure, and realized that this ghost was a good deal shorter than he was. Taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump that had appeared in his throat, he said, "I believe you are The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come, and are here to show me the future, is that correct?" The figure nods its hooded head slowly and deliberately. "I'm ready. Show me."

The hooded figure moved, turning to its left, and allowing its right hand to fall to its side as its left hand pointed to the wall. A small dark hole appeared in the wall, and began to grow in size until it was like a window in the wall. Behind the wall, there now appeared a graveyard, dark and dreary, with more fog covering the ground and wind blowing dead leaves about. Steele took a deep breath, and focused on trying to remember what happened in the book. The Ghost of Christmas Present had warned him that this would be harder, and he was certainly beginning to feel quite scared about what he was about to see. As the portal continued to widen, he thought he remembered that Scrooge was shown his own lonely grave, and the death of Tiny Tim. He tried to brace himself to see a gravestone with the name "Remington Steele" on it - or would it say "Harrison Daniel Chalmers"? Whose death would he be shown? He began to dread what was to come more and more with each passing second. Finally the portal was open to the floor and wide enough to walk through. The Ghost just stood there, pointing out the portal, waiting for him to walk into the graveyard. Taking another deep breath, he began to walk forward. When he was right in front of the Ghost, he turned to look at it more closely. He could see nothing of their face, only their hand. A small, feminine hand poked out of the sleeve, pointing him towards the graveyard. He turned back and focused on walking on the uneven ground towards a small hill with a single, withered tree on it, where he could see a gravestone. As soon as he cleared the portal, he heard the Ghost begin to follow him, and looking back, he saw the portal to his living room closing behind them. The wind was cold, biting through his silk pajamas and robe. He tightened the robe around him and crossed his arms to try and warm his suddenly icy-cold hands. When he reached the base of the hill, he now saw not a gravestone, but two gravestones side by side under the tree at the top of the small hill. It was too dark to make anything out on either stone. He waited at the hill for the Ghost to catch up, not sure what he was to do.

When the Ghost reached him, it pointed up the hill, and suddenly the moon broke through the clouds and shone down upon the gravestone marking the grave on the right. "Daniel Chalmers (1927 - 1987)" it read. Steele stared at the stone and looked back at the Ghost in shock. "Daniel was sick, the other Ghost showed me that he was sick, but he's going to die in the next week?" Thinking back to what he had seen, it was unlikely that he would have received the package Daniel was sending before he died. He didn't plan on calling Daniel for Christmas, he had never thought to do it in the past, so that would mean he never got to say goodbye to his beloved mentor, friend... and father. Steele felt tears pricking at his eyes, and shook his head, "No, that's not right; we deserve a chance to speak as father and son at least once before he dies." He turned towards the Ghost and continued, "Now that I know this, I can book a flight to London first thing in the morning, I can get at least a little time to be with him at the end, can't I?" The hooded figure shook its head no. "No? Why the bloody hell not?" The Ghost waves its arm towards the hill, and the moonlight expanded to include the second gravestone in its beam of light. "Laura Holt (1954 - 1987)"

Steele stared; not believing what the ghost was showing him. Taking several deep breaths he whispered, "I can't go to Daniel because Laura is going to die at the same time?" He turned to the Ghost, the tears now rolling freely down his cheeks, a rare display of emotion for Steele. The hooded figure nods its head and Steele drops to his kneels before the hill, the tears turning into sobs he is unable to contain. Once he is able to gain control of himself, he raises his head. "No. I don't believe you, this can't be the future. I can't lose them both at the same time. What happened? You have to show me what bloody happens!"

The Ghost lowered its hand, and the moonlight fades for a moment, then Steele feels something hit him that was carried by the wind. Looking down he sees a wall calendar showing 1987, and the wind begins to blow the pages, 1988, 1989, 1990, 1991, stopping at 1992. The picture for 1992 shows another graveyard, and as Steele looks at the picture he feels himself falling forward, down into the picture and through it, until he is standing next to a grave next to the Ghost. There is snow on the ground, and he can read the gravestone clearly in the dim light. This is Daniel's grave, and two people are standing next to it. He recognizes Felicia and Chalky, who were friends of a sort to both Daniel and himself. They are speaking softly, and Steele moves closer to hear what they are saying.

Felicia dabs at her eyes with a handkerchief, "I can't believe he's been gone for 5 years now. It seems like just yesterday we were plotting to collect all of those wonderful gems from the Earl of Claridge's wedding. Then poor Michael got pulled into it and it all went wrong." Chalky nods, "'arry ain't been here to visit 'im once?", nodding in the direction of the grave. Felicia shakes her head no. "Michael is in so much pain from losing Laura and Daniel at the same time. I think he blames himself for not being here when Daniel needed him, and stays away as punishment. Especially this time of year, he can't bear it. I visited him for Christmas last year, and he apparently relives the Christmas of 1987 over and over again in some kind of penance. He almost never leaves the apartment, from what that Krebs woman told me. He's completely lost all sense of direction in his pain, and is just collapsing in on himself. It's so heartbreaking to see, I can't bear to go back." Chalky shakes his head sadly, "Will 'arry ever come back?" "I don't know," Felicia says sadly, "I am beginning to doubt it. I thought once Laura was out of his life, he could come back to me. I asked him about that once, and thought now was my chance. But it appears I was wrong, he was far more than smitten with the girl, he was in love with her and never told her so. Unrequited love never to be fulfilled is such a painful thing to see, Chalky. He can't bear to leave her, even though she's gone."

Steele stood there by Daniel's grave, shocked at what he overheard had become of him. He turned to the Ghost, "I need to see this for myself. I don't want to, but I must. Please show me." The Ghost raised its arm, the sleeve hanging down from the arm. This part Steele remembered from the book, and slowly reached out to touch the sleeve of the Ghost. It felt like ice under his fingers, and without feeling himself move at all, he found himself back in the living room of the Rossmore, but it was a far different living room than the one he just left. The curtains at the balcony are pulled shut, closing out the outside world. The furnishings are all the same, but they have a dingy look about them. It looked like the cleaning service hadn't been there in months. Moving over towards the dining room, he saw that the dining room table was covered with take-out food containers from a variety of places in the neighborhood. Steele far preferred to cook for himself, and only did take-out when necessary. If this was his future self's dining habits, things must be dire indeed. He could hear sounds coming from the bedroom, and began to walk around the sofa to see what was going on, when he was riveted by something sitting on the table below his collection of movie posters. Sitting in the center of table was a picture frame, the double image kind that was like a book. On the left side was Humphrey Bogart, and on the left side was Lauren Bacall. He recognized both images as stills from "The Big Sleep", and the two photos were set into the frames to be facing each other, as if they were looking across the picture frame at each other. This wasn't something he owned, and he immediately knew what it had to be. This had to be his mysterious Christmas gift from Laura. He knelt down to look at it closer, and was surprised to find both images autographed. The one said, "To Remington: Humphrey Bogart" and the other said, "To Remington: Lauren Bacall XXX". He just stared, having no idea how on earth Laura could have found such a thing; never even dreamed it existed. Certainly this WOULD have cost a small fortune for the double autographs, but how on EARTH could they be signed "To Remington"? Shaking his head in confusion, he moved forward towards the bedroom, apprehensive about what he would find inside.

He found that he was right be to concerned. He found his future self, unshaven and unkept, in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt watching what appeared to be a traffic video. Steele moved over to get a better view of the screen, and watched in horror as the loop began again. It appeared to be a security video overlooking an intersection with a time-date stamp on it of 12-25-87 12:23PM. He saw what was clearly Laura's little Rabbit enter the intersection, when a semi-trailer truck came flying at her at a 90 degree angle. It slammed into the driver's side of the car at a high rate of speed, before pushing Laura's Rabbit into a parked car on the street, sandwiching it between the semi and the parked car. Steele didn't need to be told this was how Laura was killed; he couldn't imagine anyone surviving such an impact. He realized that the Steele sitting on the bed was muttering and turned to focus his attention on him. "Damn drunk drivers, how is it they can kill an innocent and walk away unharmed? It's not fair, Laura, it's just not fair." He was talking down to a picture he held in his hands, and Steele recognized it as a copy of the picture he had taken of her so long ago, before they had even met, when he was scoping out the security on the Royal Lavulite gems. It was the first time he had laid eyes on Laura Holt, and that moment changed his life forever. That's why he had kept a copy of the picture hidden in his dresser all these years to remember that first brilliant moment. "I need to hear your lilting voice, my love, I miss you so much." The future Steele got up from the bed and moved towards the television where he stopped the video of the accident and switched the tapes. Steele took a closer look at his future self, and could see his hair turning to gray at the temples, and his eyes were so dim. The sparkle that he was used to seeing in them every morning was gone - it was as if something had died inside of him. That something was the piece of his heart that he had given to Laura. This was a shell of his former self, facing day after day without Laura in his world. Steele could see the first tape was labeled "The Accident", and the second tape was labeled "Holt for Steele". After starting the tape, the future Steele returned to the bed and sat back down, picking the picture back up to stare at it until the video started. Then his gaze lifted to the television screen with an intense look, like a glass of water had been placed in front of a man dying of thirst.

Steele turned back to the screen, and saw Laura sitting in her loft, settling back into a chair that had been positioned in front of a video camera facing towards the kitchen. Steele sat down on the bed next to his future self to see what Laura had to say. "Hello, Mr. Steele. If you're watching this video, then something has happened to me and I've died, but you've managed to survive. I'm assuming that we got into some kind of trouble together, we usually do. Whatever happened, there are some things that I need to say to you, and I wanted to make sure that I told them to you, even if I never found the courage to tell you in person. This whole mess with Perennial Life Insurance has made me realize just how fragile our lives are. I know we've had close calls before, but this one was closer than anything I've ever felt before." Steele felt a shiver go down his back, as he remembered the near miss she had with a bomb during that case. If he hadn't defused the bomb in time, Laura could have ended up dead like the young man who triggered the bomb on his own apartment. Additionally, Laura's words were so eerily similar to what Daniel had written in his letter. Daniel couldn't tell him in person, Laura couldn't tell him in person, and he couldn't seem to tell either of them what was in his heart. What a mess. He refocused on Laura's tape. "First, I want to explain to you why I chose to sell the Agency as part of my will." Steele stared in surprise; he didn't even know Laura HAD a will in place. "Almost all of my personal assets were tied into the Agency, and I didn't think it would be fair to you or Mildred to try and continue the Agency without me. So, I decided to make provisions to sell the non-cash assets of the Agency to another Private Investigation Firm, and all of the cash assets be divided up. You and Mildred each get 20%, and the remaining 60% is to be put into trust for my nephew and nieces to go to college. I had Mildred prepare some estimates for the net value of the company and its assets, and your share should give you at least a nest egg to start over with. Before the estate is divided up, it will purchase your apartment at the Rossmore and the Auburn so you can have those, they should belong to you after all this time anyway. If you and Mildred choose to form a new agency and start over again, that's your decision to make together. This was the best way to provide for my nephew and nieces. I hope you and Mildred understand my reasons."

Steele found himself nodding in agreement, and saw out the corner of his eye that his future self was doing the same thing. *How many thousands of times had this tape been watched the past 5 years?* "Second, I want you to know how much you have come to mean to me over the past four years. I tried to fight my feelings for you, put up walls, make you jump through hoops. No matter what I've done, you've stayed. Even when you left, when I drove you away really, you eventually came back with me. I've been very blessed to have you as part of my life, and I've never properly thanked you for that. Even you've done that much for me, remember when you were framed for that diamond theft, you thanked me. I never said thank you back. I should have, long before now, and so I'm saying it now. I wish I wasn't so afraid to say these things to your face. You deserve that, and hopefully someday I will. Then I'll have to borrow the equipment from my attorney and make a new set of tapes." Laura laughed and pulled her hair back over her ear, then leaned forward looking straight into the camera. Both Steeles sitting on the bed felt that she was looking right into his eyes, his heart, his soul. "I love you, Remington Steele. I don't care what your real name is or what your life was like before we met. All that matters is the person you are now, and the life you lead now - and that life is one we've shared the past four years." There is a pause as she takes a deep breath, "You know, I can't remember ever calling you Remington to your face. I think it's because I picture a typewriter instead of you. You've always been Mr. Steele to me, and maybe you always will be. I know some of your girlfriends have called you Remy but that is so not you. Anyway, it took what happened last week to make me understand what I feel for you, enough to vocalize it for this tape. Who knows when or if I'll ever be able to say it in person? It seems like a big risk, a scary risk. Hopefully someday I will - or you will. Because I think you feel the same way as I do, and are just as afraid as I am to put your feelings into words."

Steele glanced down at his hands, which he found were clasped tightly together in his lap. Laura was right - he was afraid of his feelings for her. He had never felt so strongly about a woman before and he didn't know what to do about it. He never wanted to stay in one place for long, but the thought of staying in one place with her for the rest of his life felt so... right somehow. He looked back up as Laura started to speak again, "Now, I know you're probably missing me - I hope you are anyway! But I want you to try and remember the good times we had together, the happy times, and find a new adventure to explore. But I have just one request of you - watch over Mildred for me. I'm sure she's going to be hurting too. I'm asking her to watch over you, and you to watch over her, so hopefully together you'll be able to move on and find happiness. Take care, Mr. Steele. Goodbye..." Laura gets up from the chair, moving to shut off the camera, and then it turns to static. The future Steele rewinds the tape and prepares to watch it again when the door chime rings. He gets up, sets the picture carefully down on top of the dresser and shuffles out of the bedroom towards the front door. Steele follows himself out into the living room. The future Steele runs a hand through his disheveled hair before opening the door. Mildred is standing behind the door with a small wrapped package and a small smile on her face, "Merry Christmas, Boss!" Steele backs away from the door and let's Mildred into the apartment. "You haven't worked for me for 5 years, Mildred, why do you still call me Boss?" She shrugs, "Habit, I guess." She looks around, taking in the mess, but not reacting, so this must be his normal way of living these days. "I brought you some fudge, I made it myself, have you eaten anything yet today?" "No, Mildred, I've been busy." He closes the door, turns on the lights, blinking at the brightness, and makes his way into the living room. Mildred has set the box of fudge down on the table and picked up the autographed pictures. "Every time I see these pictures, I think of Ms. Holt and how excited she was to find it for you." She carries the pictures around the sofa and sits down on one end. The future Steele sits at the opposite end of the couch, and Steele settles in one of the side chairs to listen to this exchange. Mildred looks much older, as if the past 5 years were more like 15. The past five years had obviously put a lot of stress on her. *How much of that stress was I the cause of?* Steele couldn't help but wonder.

"Tell me the story, Mildred." The future Steele said softly. "Oh kiddo, I tell you the story every year, aren't you tired of hearing it yet?" The future Steele shakes his head no, and settles into the sofa, "Please, Mildred." Mildred sighs, and looks down at the autographs before clearing a space for them on the coffee table and setting them down. "OK, well Ms. Holt wanted to get you a very special present for that Christmas. She was having a really hard time finding an autograph of Humphrey Bogart. So she asked me to help track one down. After about a month of searching, I got a lead on an estate sale for a man who was a gopher around the studio before becoming an editor. He had died and the family was selling off his collection, which included a Bogart autograph. Ms. Holt went to check it out, and came back that afternoon so excited. She said it was the perfect gift for you and she had to have it no matter what. She told me it was a double autograph of Bogart and Bacall, but even more amazing, it was made out to Remington. The man who died, his name was Edward Remington, but everyone around the studio called him Remington. She had gotten an estimate for what they expected it to go for at auction, and needed help with coming up with the money. She called your friend, Monroe, who was happy to help out. After the auction, he kept it safe until it got closer to Christmas. Ms. Holt told me that he paid for a third of it, she paid a third, and Daniel Chalmers paid the last third. Funny thing, he called for you one day and ended up talking to Ms. Holt for at least an hour on the phone, which was so surprising considering they never got along well. But I guess he wanted to help her with the gift. So as Christmas got closer, Monroe brought the pictures over to the office while you were at your tailor for a fitting. She showed it to me, and we just knew you would love it. Ms. Holt unwrapped one of the fake presents under the tree, put the picture frame in the box along with a card, and then re-wrapped it. We both stood there just smiling at each other, knowing you were going to have the best Christmas of your life. How could we have known instead of the best, it turned out to be the worst? Because of one drunk driver and that stupid accident, then learning about Daniel dying the next day on top of it all." Mildred turns to look at the future Steele, who has tears running down his face, staring down at the autographed pictures sitting on the coffee table. Mildred leans over and puts her hand on one of his, and he turns to look at her, "Oh Boss, I know it hurts that they are gone, but you have to start living your life again. You can't spend the rest of your life sitting here mourning them. Ms. Holt wouldn't want that, and I bet Daniel wouldn't want that either, you know that don't you?" He absently nods, and Mildred continues, "Look, why don't you come over to my house to have dinner? You could help me cook a really nice dinner for the two of us, and we can watch a movie with some popcorn, just you and me, what do you say, kiddo?" He absently nods again, then clears his throat, "I'll come, Mildred, let me clean up and I'll drive over in a couple of hours, OK?" "Do you promise to come, Boss?" He nods, "Yes Mildred, I give you my word and Remington Steele's word is his bond." Mildred grabs hold of his hand as she stands up and pulls him into a hug. He returns it with less enthusiasm, and she backs away. "If you're not there in three hours, I'm coming back with my key and I'll drag you over there myself." "Yes Mildred." She picks up her purse and lets herself out the apartment, looking back at him once from the doorway.

Steele is sitting in the side chair stunned at the effort Laura had gone through for this gift, this amazing gift just for him. How much love must you have for a person to work so hard just to give them a Merry Christmas? A thought niggled at the back of his mind and finally popped back to the front of his mind just as the future Steele reached for the autographs. *There was more than just a present, there was a question she wanted to ask me* The future Steele popped the back off of one of the pictures and pulled out a small envelope that was hidden there. Steele moved around behind the sofa so he could read over his own shoulder, and the future Steele opened up a simple Christmas card. Inside the card, written in Laura's ever neat handwriting, were two simple lines. "I love you with all my heart, Mr. Steele. With this gift, I ask if you will do me the honor of becoming my husband, sharing your life with mine, until death do us part?" The future Steele reached out and traced the words, the tears flowing again, "Yes, Laura. I would have said yes, if you had been given the chance to ask the question. You were so brave, so brave to ask, I never deserved you..." He put the card back in the envelope, put it back behind the picture, returned the picture to the table, and then paused staring down at the pictures. "My name isn't Remington Steele, my name is Harry Chalmers." He seemed to come to a decision, walked back to the front door, and put the chain lock in place. Walking back towards the bedroom, with Steele following him, he muttered over and over again, "I never deserved you... you deserved better than this..." He started the tape again, and then paused it once Laura's face settled on the screen. He traced her features on the television screen with his hands several times, then leaned down to kiss her image. "Goodbye, my love." He left the screen on, and turned towards the bathroom. He started the shower, and reached for his razor. Steele expected to see him reach for the shaving cream, but instead, he started to remove the blade from the razor. He turned towards the bathroom door to shut it, and Steele started at the complete and absolute despair in his future self's face, and knew he wasn't going to shave and take a shower in that room. As the door closed, Steele closed his eyes and he could picture his future self climbing into the shower and using the razor to slash his own wrists, and sitting down on the floor of the shower waiting to be with his Laura at last. Steele stumbled out into the living room, and there stood the Ghost, a silent witness to everything he had seen. "NO, this is wrong! Tell me, this future isn't locked in stone, it can be changed, is there no way this can be changed?"

He reached out wildly and grabbed the sleeve of the Ghost, and found himself back in the graveyard at the base of the hill. Now, there were 3 graves under the tree, and the third gravestone clearly lit by the moonlight read "Remington Harrison Daniel Chalmers Steele (1952-1992)". The grave in front of it was an open pit. A sobbing Mildred stood behind the gravestone, crying her eyes out. Steele can't imagine what poor Mildred must be feeling, knowing that three hours later on that Christmas day in 1992, she returned to his apartment, found it locked by the chain, probably called the police to force their way in, and they would have found his dead body in the bathroom. Just another victim of suicide. Another victim of a drunk driver from five years in the past. Steele turned towards the ghost in anger, "Answer me, I demand you answer me - can this future be changed, can Laura be saved?" He reached out towards the Ghost, brushing at the hood, which fell back to reveal Laura's face. However, instead of a bright happy Laura, her skin is deathly pale, her eyes a solid black and her mouth moving without making any sounds. She starts reaching for him, and he starts backing away from her in fear. He finds myself backing up the slope of the small hill, until he feels his footing give way and he begins to fall backwards into his own grave.


	5. Joy To The World Part I

(Authors Note: Thank you to sf. fangirl for the complimentary words, it's so encouraging for a new writer to receive such praise! Now, for the 5th and final stave of my story. This will be the longest section as I draw the story to a close, so I am planning on posting it in two parts.)

Chapter 5: Joy To The World (Part I)

_Friday, December 25, 1987, 8:00 a.m._

Steele awoke with a violent start, grabbing for support as he continued to feel the sensation of falling into his own grave. All he found was the duvet from his bed to grab on to. Sitting up and gasping slightly for breath, he looked around the room trying to get his bearings. The television showed a crowd of people gathering along the side of a street, and the commentator was saying that the city expected a record turnout for this year's Christmas Day parade. According to the alarm clock, it was 8:01 a.m. He fell back onto the pillows and allowed the events of the previous night to run through his mind like a movie. Was it only a bad dream, a figment of his imagination spawned by the movie he was watching when he fell asleep? Could he take a chance that it was true and not act? He sat up, rubbing at his face, trying to think of some way to verify any piece of what he experienced in the dream. Daniel's letter - it was only 4 in the afternoon in London, he could call Daniel. But then he realized that if Daniel wouldn't tell him those things in person, he wasn't going to admit to writing him a letter about them. He needed to be very discreet. He smiled, and thought of a way that he might be able to get the information he needed, and picked up the phone to begin dialing the familiar number of Daniel's flat.

After four rings, the phone was answered and a woman's voice said, "'ello?" "Merry Christmas, Annie, it's Harry." "'arry! What a surprise this is, and a Merry Christmas to you too! You be wanting Mister Daniel I suppose?" "Actually Annie, I need to speak to you. Can you tell me, has Daniel been ill lately?" There is a long pause on the line; the pause answering his question as effectively as anything Annie might have said. Annie finally replied in a soft voice, "I dunno how you found out, 'arry, 'e done swore us all not to say a word to ya about it so ya wouldn't be worried about 'im." Steele took a deep breath, "He's seriously ill, isn't he Annie?" Annie sighs deeply, "Aye, 'arry, that 'e is. I wanted to call you so bad this past week as 'e's gotten so much worse. I'm right worried about 'im, 'e's not acting at all like 'imself. 'e barely eats and spends most of his time locked up in 'is study."

"Annie, has Daniel prepared a letter or a package to be sent to Los Angeles, do you know?" Another long pause, "Aye 'arry, there's an envelope here that 'e had me bring down just last night. I'm to send it Registered Mail first thing Monday morning." Steele rubbed his hand through his hair, feeling more confident that the dream was actually a vision of things to come. "Annie, listen to me. Do NOT mail that envelope. I will be on the first flight to London that I can get, and will pick it up personally when I come to visit Daniel. Don't tell him I'm coming though, let it be a Christmas surprise, alright?" The relief in Annie's voice is clear over the phone, "Aye, 'arry, that's good to hear, you should be 'ere with 'im. I'll get yer room ready, and we'll see ya soon then." She hung up the phone, and Steele did the same, his mind racing trying to decide what needed to be done next.

Laura! He had to stop Laura from having the accident. Thinking back on what he had seen, the video showed that the accident happened in the early afternoon, so he had a little time. First, he needed to make sure that Laura didn't drive anywhere in that Rabbit today - he wasn't taking any chances. He got his address book out and double checked the number for the Piper household, and dialed it. It took several rings before a laughing Donald answered the phone, calling out, "Keep it down for just a minute kids, I'm on the phone here! Hello, Piper residence." "Donald, Steele here, Merry Christmas to you." "Well, hello Steele, so sorry you couldn't make it last night, and Merry Christmas to you too. What can I do for you?" "I have a big favor to ask, Donald, I need to make sure Laura doesn't leave your house except for when she goes to church with the family this morning." A pause and Donald asks slowly, "OK, can I ask why?" Steele continued in a rush, "Well, a very dear friend of mine is ill and I have to travel to London. I want to take Laura with me, for Christmas, as something of a surprise. I'm finishing up the arrangements and will come pick her up after you get back from church, but I need you to make sure she can't leave your place. Can you do that for me, Donald?" "Sure Steele, I think I can handle that. We should be back home by 10:30 or so. We'll see you later then." Donald hangs up the phone, wanders over towards the end table near the front door, where Laura dropped her keyring the previous night when she arrived, and slipped the keys into the pocket of his slacks. "Kids, let's finish getting ready for church, your Aunt Laura should be done in the bathroom now, and keep it moving! We don't want to be late for church!"

Steele next called the airport, and made arrangements for two first class tickets to London leaving later that afternoon. It allowed plenty of time for him to pack, drive over to the Pipers to get Laura, drive to her loft to let her pack and grab her passport, and then make it to the airport. It even allowed a cushion for him to argue with Laura about going with him. She'd resist going because it's Daniel. At least, he thought she would have refused, but perhaps if she and Daniel had come to some sort of understanding, that won't be the case. *Did Daniel tell Laura he was ill during that phone call?* At least with the Agency already closed down for the holidays, that would make things much easier, she can't argue that she needs to be here working.

Steele then went searching for his wallet, as Mildred had left her sister's phone number with both Laura and Steele in case she was needed during her holiday, and he needed to let her know that he and Laura were leaving the country. The phone was answered almost right away by Mildred's sister, who handed the phone off to Mildred once he identified himself. They were just having their breakfast before heading to church themselves. "Mildred, I'm sorry to interrupt your holiday, but I wanted to let you know that a personal emergency has come up, and Laura and I will be leaving for London this afternoon. I have a number where we will be able to be reached once we arrive, do you have a pencil and paper handy? OK, here's the number," and rattled off the number for Daniel's flat, "I expect we'll be back in Los Angeles before you come home, so we should still be able to pick you up at the airport as planned, but if we don't, we'll make sure Fred comes to get you, all right?" "Sure thing Boss, are you sure you don't need me to come too?" "No Mildred, we can handle this one, you spend time with your sister and enjoy your holiday. Mildred... I just want to wish you a Merry Christmas, and.... thanks for everything you've done for me. I truly appreciate it, and I know I don't tell you that enough." There was silence on the line, and he can hear Mildred sniffing, trying not to cry, "You're welcome, Boss, you know I love to do it." "Yes, I do. Well, I'll talk to you later."

He hung up the phone, and went to go wash up and shave before dressing. He turned on the light in the bathroom, and for just a split second saw the spectre of his future self standing there, holding the razor blade. "NO!" He shouted into the empty room, closing his eyes against the image he couldn't bear to see again. "I will NOT let that future happen. I'm going to stop it from happening." Opening his eyes, he saw his bathroom, empty as it should be. After his shave, he returned to the bedroom and started to get dressed while pulling out his suitcase and packing the necessities for a week long trip to London. The last thing to grab was his Remington Steele passport from the dresser drawer. Looking down at it, he smiled thinking about the work the two ladies in his life put into getting him that passport. He realized at that moment how good it felt to be cared for by Mildred and Laura. They needed him. No one had ever needed him before, well, a body to work a job, someone had needed his skills to get their hands on a piece of art or gem. But never him, as a person. Mildred and Laura did - and he needed them just as badly. The realization scared him a bit, and he closed his suitcase with a loud snap and moved into the living room.

Sitting on the table, where in the future the autographed pictures would sit, was the box with Laura's sweater, wrapped and waiting for their Sunday dinner. That would have to wait now, but maybe he could use the extra time to find another, more special gift for her. There were several wonderful jewelers in London he knew about. He stopped that train of thought before he scared himself into paralysis, there wasn't time for that in the schedule. *I need a present for the Pipers.* He moved into the kitchen, and pulled out the bottle of champagne he had purchased for his Sunday dinner with Laura. It already had a jaunty red ribbon decorating it. *That will cover Frances and Donald, and I'll get something for the children later.* He grabbed his car keys, double checked he had his wallet and passport, and headed downstairs to the Auburn. Before heading to the Pipers, he decided that he needed to stop by the office to see if any of the presents under the tree felt like they weren't empty boxes. He suddenly needed to know if that part of the vision was true as well.

_Friday, December 25, 1987, 9:15 a.m._

Traffic was a bit heavier than he expected for Christmas Day; he rarely ventured out for Christmas. He parked the car, grabbed his suitcase, and headed for the elevators that would take him up to the office. He resisted an urge to whistle, because he felt more excited about what he hoped to find under the tree than possibly he ever had been in his life. Reaching their floor, he unlocked the office door, entered the dark office, and relocked the door behind him. He dropped the suitcase, turned on the lights, and headed straight for the Christmas tree and the pile of presents underneath. Looking them over, he couldn't see anything different about any of them, but knowing from his vision that Laura used the same paper to re-wrap it, that was to be expected. He knelt down and began picking each box up, judging its weight, and then setting it aside. The seventh box he picked up, which had been buried under the top layer of presents definitely felt heavier than the others. He slowly stood up and moved over to one of the chairs and sat down, looking over the box carefully. *Yes, there is where the original tape was, this box has definitely been re-wrapped.* He closed his eyes and pictured the frame in the hands of his future self, and the size of the box appeared to be right. He didn't want to shake it, but just pulled the box into his chest and hugged it to him, keeping his eyes closed against the tears he felt pricking at them. *This was it. It wasn't a dream. Laura went to such huge lengths for ME. All for ME.* Steele took a deep breath to collect himself, then carefully put the box back where he found it, putting the other presents back in place so Laura wouldn't suspect that the real present had been found. He then went into his office and got some cash from the safe. There wasn't any way to get money from the bank on Christmas Day, and he could reimburse the Agency when they returned. He never liked to carry cash, it was so bulky, but he didn't want to leave the Auburn at the airport for a week. It would be safer here in the building's secure parking. He could take a taxi to the Piper house, and then he and Laura would use the Rabbit to go to her place and then the airport. On his way to the office, he had figured out which intersection the accident happened in from the video, and would make sure to avoid it at all costs. He called for a taxi, turned off the lights, re-locked the office, headed downstairs.

_Friday, December 25, 1987, 10:45 a.m._

"Frances, I'm sure I left my keys here on the table last night, I dropped them there because my arms were full of presents. They couldn't have walked off on their own!" Laura is down on her knees looking under and around the end table, looking desperately for her keys. Frances comes into the room, dressed up in her nicest dress for Sunday services. Laura was wearing a stylish pantsuit, and was now crawling around on the floor looking under furniture near the end table. "Laura, I don't see why you're in such a hurry to go, stay and have lunch with us, there will be plenty of food, and with the Agency closed you don't have any case to rush off and work on." Laura shakes her head, and climbs back to her feet. "No, there's no case, but I do need to go to the office. I've decided I don't want to wait until Sunday night to give Mr. Steele his present. I'm sure he'll be home this morning, so I'm going to run to the office and collect it, and head for his place. If I can just find my keys!" She reaches up and pulls a strand of hair that has come loose back behind her ear and sighs in frustration. Just then, the sound of a car door closing is heard from outside. Frances and Laura look at each other in confusion as the doorbell rings. Frances moves to answer it, and Steele is standing at the door. She sees a taxi driving away over his shoulder, and a suitcase sitting at his feet. "Frances! So good to see you, and Merry Christmas to you. This is for you and Donald," and he holds out the bottle of champagne with a red ribbon tied around it. "Don Perignon '76, a most excellent year." He picks up his suitcase, moves into the room, glances around and smiles widely at seeing Laura. "Laura!" He drops the suitcase, moves towards her and wraps her up in a tight embrace, thinking *Laura, my Laura*. Laura stands a bit stiffly in his arms, so surprised to see him there, and he seemed so chipper for Christmas Day. It took her a moment before she was moving her arms to hug him back. "Mr. Steele, this is quite the surprise, what are you doing here, and where are you off to?" Steele moves back, and his face grows solemn. "I spoke to Annie, Daniel's housekeeper this morning. Daniel is gravely ill, and I think I need to be with him. I have, well, a bad feeling about it, and so I'm headed to London on the 3 o'clock flight and would like you to accompany me, please?" Steele had a desperate look on his face, imploring her to go with him. Laura was stunned, both by the news and Steele's facial expression, and then nodded quickly, "Yes, yes of course, I'll go with you. Do you have the Auburn?" Frances piped up, "No, he arrived by taxi which just left." Steele said, "I thought we'd take the Rabbit over to your place, you can pack and we'll go to the airport. We should have just enough time." Laura nodded, "We can do that, if we can ever find MY KEYS!" Just then, Donald walks into the room, "Steele! Good to see you." The men shake hands, and Donald gives him a quick wink out of sight of Laura and Frances, "Laura, did I hear you say you were looking for your keys? I'm sorry, I noticed these on the floor this morning and picked them up so they wouldn't get lost, and totally forgot to give them to you." He pulls his other hand out of his jacket pocket, dangling Laura's keys from his fingers. "Oh thank goodness! I was really beginning to think they had gotten thrown out with the wrapping paper last night or something. Let me go grab my bag and we'll go." Laura heads for the stairs, with Frances right behind her, handing the bottle of champagne off to Donald. Donald and Steele share a look, followed by another handshake as Donald admires the champagne. "I'll go put this away in the kitchen, I'm sure she'll be right down." Before Donald has a chance to head for the kitchen, Laura comes right back down the stairs with her overnight bag with Frances holding a bag holding the presents she received from the Pipers. "Let's get going." Steele holds his hand out for the keys, "Why don't you let me drive, eh Laura?" Laura pauses, and then hands him the keys, completely puzzled by his behavior. "Splendid. Let's go. Merry Christmas Frances, Donald." Steele leads the way towards the door, grabbing his bag and holding the door for Laura, who takes the bag containing her presents from Francis and gives her sister and brother-in-law each hugs. Steele waves at the Pipers before closing the door behind them. Donald moves over to embrace Frances, who rests her head on his shoulder and murmurs, "They are such a wonderful couple, why is so hard for them to see that?"

_Friday, December 25, 1987, 11:30 a.m._

Laura unlocked the door to her loft and moved towards the elevated bedroom area, calling out behind her, "Why don't you make us some sandwiches while I pack? Better to have a quick lunch now than eat at the airport." Steele said, "Good idea," set his bag down on the sofa, and moved to the kitchen. As he pulled out bread, meat, and vegetables to make some sandwiches, he couldn't help but remember other times he'd been in this kitchen. He probably cooked here more often than she did because of her aversion to cooking. He loved to cook, to tempt her with his gourmet delights, as she once called them. "How long do you think we'll be in London, Mr. Steele?" Laura called from the direction of her wardrobe, where she had gotten out her suitcase, and was rummaging through her clothes. "A week, I'd say. If we need to stay longer, we'll do some laundry at the flat." Laura started pulling clothes out and folding them to put in the suitcase before she stopped. "I don't have much money with me, we'll need to stop at the office to grab some cash since we can't go to the bank." Steele smiled, and turned to face her, wanting to see her reaction, "I already did that before I came to get you. I wanted to put the Auburn in the secure parking area at the office rather than leave it at the airport, so I got some cash out of the safe. I fixed the tree while I was there, by the way." That got her attention. She stopped packing and turned to him, "What do you mean you fixed the tree?" Steele finished up the sandwiches and brought them over to the coffee table. "I guess the weight of the packages underneath was enough to tilt it a bit to the side within the stand. I straightened it and rearranged the presents to make it more even so it shouldn't happen again." *That also covers me if I didn't get the packages put back exactly right - Laura would be one to notice they had moved* "Oh, well, good thing you stopped by then, or the poor thing might have fallen clear over by the time we get back next week. OK, let's eat and head to the airport." Laura moved over to the living room area with her packed suitcase, and sat down on the sofa to start eating, while Steele went back to the kitchen to get them both something to drink, "Club soda OK?" Laura nodded, her mouth full with a bite of her sandwich. He opened a club soda and poured two glasses and brought them back over, and sat down next to Laura. Picking up a sandwich of his own, he kept glancing over at her while she ate, hoping she didn't notice. Laura was doing the same thing to him, hoping he wouldn't notice. *Mr. Steele was definitely not acting at all like himself. Perhaps he's just worried about Daniel, he is the closest thing to family he has after all*. After they finished eating and cleaning up their mess, Steele and Laura grabbed their bags and headed down to the Rabbit for the drive to the airport.

_Friday, December 25, 1987, 3:15 p.m._

Steele and Laura settled back into their seats for the eleven hour flight to London. Laura couldn't help but think about the last time she flew to London. She was chasing down Steele after he disappeared from her life for four months. Only once she caught up with him did she learn that he had left to go find his own name. Four horribly long months of not knowing where he was, if he was safe, or even if he was alive. At the end of it, he wasn't any closer to finding his real name, and he had lost the passports for the aliases he had used for so many years. Now all he had was Remington Steele. She wondered in the back of her mind how he felt about that; he had seemed very understanding back in London about the whole thing but now that some time had passed, did he resent being locked into a single name? Not that he had to stay that way. Given his resources, he could probably get a new collection of passports under different names easily enough. *Maybe he'd go for Cary Grant roles this time around?* She smiled at the thought, running through the possible names he could pick from. Steele noticed the smile, and asked, "What are you thinking about, Laura?"

She started, having been so lost in her train of thought she had forgotten he was there for a moment, then smiled, "I was just thinking, if you replaced your collection of passports, which actor you would pick this time around?" Steele smiled, but it was a very odd smile; it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Who did you have in mind for me to use?" "Cary Grant, we've probably used as many of his films to solve cases as we have Bogart's, it would sort of fit you." She turned to look at him, and put her hand on her chin in thought. "You know, you sort of have a Cary Grant sort of look about you, it would work." Steele shook his head, and began to chuckle. "No, Laura, I don't have any plans on getting replacements because I have the one and only passport I will ever need already. My name is Remington Steele, I love being Remington Steele, and I'm quite happy to keep it." Laura's eyes widened, the intensity in his voice when he claimed the name of Remington Steele surprised her. Steele turned to face her, reached over and took Laura's right hand, and held it tightly between his own hands. "I rather like the name you gave me, Laura, I think it fits me better than any other name ever could. There is only one thing would make it absolutely perfect." He began to rub his thumb over her knuckles as he spoke. Those little frown lines he loved so much appeared in her forehead as she tried to figure out what he meant. Unable to figure it out for herself, she leaned forward towards him and whispered, "What would make it perfect?" He closed the distance a bit more and whispered, "If you'd call me Remington instead of Mr. Steele." He then closed the distance to her completely and kissed her softly and tenderly. He then leaned back, resettled himself in his seat, and closed his eyes. It had been a long emotionally draining night, and he suddenly felt very tired. A nap sounded like a good idea - plus it would allow Laura to think about what he had said without interruption. He smiled a bit as he started to drift off to sleep, thought he kept her right hand held in his left hand.

Laura sat stunned in her seat, touching her lips with her left hand while watching Steele get comfortable in his seat and prepare to take a nap. They had exchanged kisses of intense passion in the past, and quick pecks here and there, but she couldn't remember one quite so gentle, so caring, so.... loving was the only word that truely seemed to fit. *What has come over him?* She turned around and made herself comfortable, looking down at their clasped hands sitting on the armrest between them. She look back up at his face, now turned to face her. She softly whispered, "Remington..." His eyes fluttered opened, and his crystal blue eyes looked at her intensely. He tightened his grip on her hand for a moment, then relaxed, smiled and whispered, "That's my name, feel free to wear it out, Laura." and closed his eyes again. For the first time she could remember, the word "Remington" didn't conjure an image of a typewriter in her mind. It made her think of the very special, caring man who sat beside her right now. She turned around and stared at the seat in front of her, trying to decide where the typewriter had gone and when that had happened, and soon she too fell asleep. The two slept for several hours as the plane headed east; their hands remaining clasped on the armrest between them.

_Saturday, December 26, 1987, 2:15 a.m. (L.A. Time), Saturday, December 26, 1987, 10:15 a.m. (London Time)_

Steele and Laura moved quickly through customs and hailed a cab to take them to Daniel's flat. Steele felt much more rested after sleeping on the flight, although he was tense about facing Daniel and uncertain of what he would find. Laura turned to him and asked, "Has Daniel had this place for a long time?", and Steele nodded. "He has talked about getting a villa in the south of France for years, but I guess London will always be home. He has three or four places around town, but this is his favorite and where he usually stays when he's in town." "Unless he's hiding out for some reason?" Laura asked with a faint smile, and Steele nodded. "As far as I know he hasn't tried to pull any stunts since that mess with the Earl of Claridge. He was offered the Chief of Security position and I think he knew it was time to slow down." Steele paused, looking out the window. "I think Daniel was starting to get sick then, but was clever at hiding it from me. Just the cold air, he'd say." Laura remembered seeing Daniel cough a couple of times when he was pretending to be a miner, and putting it off as a touch of black lung. She had thought it was part of the playacting, but now wasn't so sure. "You're really worried about him, aren't you?", she asked softly, laying a hand on Steele's arm. He turned back to face her, and his eyes were bright with unshed tears as he nodded. "I think I'm about to lose the only family I've ever known in my life, and it scares me Laura." This type of emotional openness was so unlike Steele, it demonstrated to Laura just how upset he truly was. She reached for him and they embraced. She whispered in his ear, "It will be all right. No matter what happens, I'll be here for you... Remington." Steele tightened his hold at hearing his name spoken in her soft, lilting voice. He liked the sound of that. A lot. They both pulled back, and Steele held on to Laura's hand for the rest of the trip to Daniel's flat. When the cab stopped, Steele got out and paid the cabbie, then unloaded their bags from the trunk. Laura stood admiring the building, it was located in an older part of London, but it appeared to be a good part of town. Steele picked up both of their bags and walked up the steps to the front door. Laura rang the bell, and they both waited. In less than a minute, they heard the sounds of the locks being opened, and the door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman in a simple gray dress with bright red hair. "'arry!" She reached out and pulled Steele to her for a hug, which he returned, smiling indulgently over her shoulder at Laura. "Annie, this is my associate and friend, Laura Holt, I'm sure you've heard Daniel mention her before." Annie nodded at Laura and muttered, "I thought it was Linda?" before backing up into the hall and allowing them to enter. "I've fixed up your old room for you, 'arry, and I'll get the guest room fixed up right proper for Ms. 'olt." "Thank you, Annie." Steele leaned forward and spoke softly, "Where is Daniel, and where is the envelope?" Laura looked confused, *What envelope?* "He's up in his study, resting. The envelope is right here," and she pulled open the drawer of a small table standing in the entry way. A manila envelope clearly addressed to Remington Steele Investigations, Attention: Laura Holt CONFIDENTIAL lay inside. Steele reached in, picked it up, and slipped it into the side of his suitcase, out of sight. "Not a word about the envelope to Daniel, either of you. I'll take my bag upstairs and see Daniel. Laura, why don't you settle into the parlor here while Annie fixes up your room, alright?" Steele seemed eager to see Daniel, so Laura agreed and moved into the parlor with her bag, while Steele followed Annie up the stairs. Stopping at a door near the top of the stairs, he opened the door, laid his suitcase on the bed, and returned to the hallway. Annie went to work on the room next door, preparing fresh bedding. Steele continued down to the end of the hall where the doors to the study, Daniel's bedroom, and the bathroom stood together. He turned the knob of the study door slowly, but it gave an audible click as it gave way. Slowly opening the door, he heard Daniel's voice saying quietly, "Who was at the door, Annie?" Steele looked into the room, and saw Daniel laying on the leather bound sofa that sat along the wall right in front of him, covered with a blanket. His eyes were still closed; the door chime probably woke him up. Steele smiled and opened the door wider before saying softly, "Your Christmas present, only he's a day late in arriving."

Daniel's eyes flew open in surprise when he heard Harry's voice, and he struggled to sit up, his legs tangled up in the blanket. Steele waved his hand, "Don't bother, Daniel, stay where you're comfortable." Daniel stopped, and settled back down, his breathing taking on a wheezing sort of sound that Steele didn't like the sound of at all. He moved one of of the side chairs over to where he could sit in front of Daniel, and made himself comfortable. Daniel pulled a hand out from under the covers, "Harry, what are you doing here? Why didn't you tell us you were coming? Did you get tired of Linda at last?". Steele grabbed his hand, and held on tightly as he shook his head. "No, I haven't at all, in fact Laura is downstairs while Annie prepares a guest room for her. I'm here to visit you and to wish you a Merry Christmas." Daniel looked at him with an odd expression on his face that hardened, "Someone told you I was sick, who was it?" Steele shook his head, "No one told me anything, I just had a hunch I guess you'd say. I knew I was needed here, so here I am." Daniel looked doubtful, but shook his hand anyway, "Well I'm glad to see you, m'boy, very glad indeed. We'll have a late Christmas dinner tonight, you and me, Linda and Annie, it will be splendid." Daniel let go of Steele's hand, and moved it back under the covers. "Bit cold in here, isn't it Harry?" Steele sat back; the room feeling uncomfortably warm to him with a fire roaring in the fireplace. "I can tell you're sick, Daniel, and seriously sick. Please tell me, what's going on?" Daniel sighed, and leaned back against the sofa. "I've pulled my last con, Harry, I can barely catch my breath going up and down the stairs of the flat. My doctor's have told me that, well... it could happen any time now." Steele's voice hardened, "And you weren't going to tell me, give me a chance to say goodbye?" Daniel looked away, obviously uncomfortable, "I thought it would be easier that way. I didn't want you to see me this way, I'd rather you remember me working on one of our grand schemes together, the happier times." He looked back to Steele with a terribly sad expression on his face, "We had the best of times, didn't we, Harry?" Steele nodded, "The best, Daniel, the best. You know, you were like a father to me, and I can never thank you enough for all that you've given me. I wouldn't be the man I am now if it wasn't for you." Daniel smiled, and his pride in Steele clearly showed in his face. "You were a good son, Harry, a very good son. I..... think I'll rest before dinner. Do you mind giving Laura my regrets, and I'll see her tonight?" Steele stood, making a mental note that Daniel got Laura name right for a change, "Of course, Daniel, I'm sure we'll both want to rest after our flight. We'll see you tonight at dinner." The two men shook hands again, before Daniel tucked himself back under the blanket, and Steele left the room. He walked downstairs to the parlor, where Laura sat waiting. She stood up when he walked in. He walked straight over to her and hugged her to him. "He's dying, Laura, Daniel's dying and there's nothing to be done about it." He took a sobbing breath, and then let himself go and began to cry softly on her shoulder. Laura patted his back, hugging him, offering what comfort she could. The only time she could remember seeing him so distraught was when he thought she had been shot in the back over that blazer. Steele got himself under control, dried his face, and began to pace across the room. Annie came down about 15 minutes later to say the guest room was ready. Steele told Annie that Daniel wanted a Christmas dinner for the four of them tonight, and if she needed any help, please ask. She shook her head, "I've got all I need for a fine simple supper. He can't 'ave anything too spicy or rich these days anyway. You two go rest up, and I'll wake ya before dinner." Steele took Laura upstairs and showed her the guest room. "I'll be right next door here," pointing at his door. "Daniel likes to eat about 6 or so, if his habits haven't changed too much." Laura leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking her suitcase into her room and closing the door behind her. Steele went into his room, laid down on the bed, and stared at the ceiling thinking about the man he knew to be his unacknowledged father just down the hall. He reached once for the envelope in his suitcase, but pulled back. He would wait until Daniel was gone to open it. He felt that he wasn't meant to see it before Daniel was gone, so he would honor his wishes. He owed it to Daniel to give him a chance to tell him the truth to his face, while the opportunity was here.

_Saturday, December 26, 1987, 5:45 p.m. (London Time)_

Annie came up to tell Steele, Laura, and Daniel that dinner would be ready in 15 minutes. Daniel shuffled from the study into his bedroom to dress, while Steele and Laura freshened up. Steele hadn't been able to sleep at all; Laura had drifted off while trying to imagine what could be in that envelope addressed to her that Steele had taken possession of when they arrived. The three of them went downstairs. Daniel offered his arm to Laura, who took it, and found herself discreeting helping him down the stairs. Compared to the last time she had seen him, he seemed so much more frail and weak. They took their seats at the table, Daniel at one end, Laura and Steele on either side, and Daniel insisted that Annie set herself a spot opposite him and join them for the meal. Reluctantly she did so, and the four of them had a very companionable evening. Steele and Daniel shared stories of some of their exploits, including the ones Laura had been dragged into for Annie's enjoyment. A couple of times Daniel had to stop for a coughing fit, and drank from a small bottle he kept in his pocket afterwards. After Annie left the table to clean up the dishes, Daniel started telling Laura stories from when Steele was a teenager, rough from living on the streets, and his efforts to bring sophistication to the lad. The stories went on for several hours. Daniel seemed to come alive with energy playing the part of storyteller, with Steele adding a comment now and then. "He was a real diamond in the rough, I spotted that right away, just needed a good polishing, and I was the one to do it. No one could have done better with him, I dare say." Laura laughed, "You get all the credit, or the blame, for the man he is today. But neither of us would have Mr. Steele any other way, isn't that right, Mr. Chalmers?" Daniel had turned to look at Steele while Laura spoke. "No, you're right about that." He reached a hand towards Steele, "I love him just the way he is." Steele took a hold of Daniel's hand and tightened his grip, "I feel the same way about you, Daniel." Daniel nodded, then got to his feet. "I'm going to have my nightly brandy up in my room. Tomorrow, there are some papers we should go over while you're here, Harry. Let's do that in the morning, shall we, m'boy?" He looked eagerly over to Steele, who had stood up, and came over to stand next to him. "Of course, Daniel, whatever you want. Laura and I are planning to be here for a week, so we shall have lots of time for that. I want to take Laura shopping and sightseeing. She never gets a proper chance to do that when visiting London." Steele and Daniel embraced. Laura laughed and wished Daniel a good night. Steele followed Daniel to the stairs, watching as he slowly climbed up them, leaning heavily on the railing for support, and moved down the hallway to his room. Steele returned to the parlor, where Laura waited. They were both silent until they heard the bedroom door close upstairs.

"Those papers he mentioned, that's what is in the envelope you asked Annie about, isn't it?" Laura the detective didn't take long to speak her mind. Steele nodded. "How did you know about that, did Annie mention it when she called you?" Steele shook his head, "She didn't call me - I called her. I'm not sure I can explain Laura, it's all very hard to believe. Let's just say, I had a vision that I was needed here, and you needed to be with me, and let's leave it at that for now, alright?" He walked over to the bar and poured himself a brandy, and took a sip. Laura could see the tension in his back and shoulders as he stood there. "A vision? Do you mean like you already know what's going to happen before it happens?" He shrugged, and turned towards her. "Yes and no. It's just some very specific things that I saw in a dream last night. But it was more than just a dream, it was so real, so vivid, I couldn't dismiss what I experienced as just a dream. It felt too real to be a dream, so I had to believe it was real. And so far, it's been right. Daniel is dying, just as I saw. The envelope was there, just as I saw. If it contains what I saw being put in it - I'll have no reason to doubt that what happened to me was real." Laura walked over to him, and laid a hand on his arm. "What's in the envelope, Remington?" His eyes shot to her face, and a smile came to his lips even though his eyes were clouded with sadness. "You'll see tomorrow, I promise. Right now, I just want to hear you say my name again." He set the brandy snifter down and reached for Laura. She moved into his arms willingly, and looked up at him, whispering, "Rem-ing-ton." He brought his forehead down to rest on hers and whispered back, "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to call me that?" She shook her head, and he pulled back to look her eye-to-eye. "A very long time." He bent down for another slow, gentle kiss like they had shared on the plane. It made Laura week in the knees in a new, wonderful, terrifying way. When he pulled back, she reached up and pulled him back down for a more passionate kiss. They pulled away, both breathing deeply, and he hugged her to him. "My Lovely Lilting Laura." One hand rubbed up and down her back, while the other rested at the back of her neck. He pulled back, and kissed her senseless for a third time. When he pulled back this time, he stepped away from her, "As much as I wish we could continue this, now isn't the time," and he looked up towards the second floor where Daniel was. Laura nodded, took him by the hand, and they walked up the stairs to the door to her room. He gave her one last kiss before she went into her room and closed the door. He stood looking down the hall at Daniel's bedroom door for a long time before turning back and entering his room. He got ready for bed slowly, preparing himself for what he knew deep in his heart would be one of the most painful days of his life.

**_End of Part I_**


	6. Joy To The World Part II

(Author Note: Here is the conclusion to my story, thank you for reading, and your reviews are much appreciated. Tissue alert for those who tend to need them.)

Chapter 5: Joy To The World (Part II)

_Sunday, December 27, 1987, 7:45 a.m. (London Time)_

Steele woke up the next morning to a woman's scream followed by a loud crash. Swinging his legs out of bed and grabbing his dressing down, he moved towards the door with a feeling of dread building in his stomach. He stepped into the hallway just as Laura did, and looking down towards Daniel's room, he saw a distraught Annie backing out of it. He walked past Laura to the doorway, and put his hands on Annie's shoulders. "What is it, Annie?" he said, even as he looked past her into the room. Daniel was laying on the bed, his skin waxy with a blue tinge. At his right hand, a notebook and pen could be seen. Daniel's morning tea lay in a pile of silver and broken china on the floor of the room. Steele pulled Annie away, pushing her back towards Laura. "Annie, it was only a matter of time before he was gone. Help Laura to call the authorities, please?" Laura held the crying woman and they headed for the stairs. Laura looked back to see Steele walking slowly into Daniel's room.

Steele approached the bed slowly. He had seen more than his share of dead men over the years, even the bodies of those whom he called friend. But he'd never lost someone who he cared about as much as Daniel. It felt as though part of his heart was being pulled out of his chest, a physical pain that accompanied the tears filling his eyes. He moved around to look at the notebook and saw that Daniel had left one final message. Picking it up and turning it around he saw in a shaky hand, "You are the best son a father could ever hope to have, Harry. I am proud to call you mine. Look for...." and the words trailed off. Daniel hadn't been able to finish the last sentence, which was probably telling him to look for the envelope that he already had in his suitcase. He slipped the notebook into the robe of his dressing down, and left the room, shutting the door behind him to wait for the authorities with Annie and Laura.

_Sunday, December 27, 1987, 11:00 a.m. (London Time)_

After Daniel's body had been removed from the house, Steele and Laura got dressed and helped Annie to prepare a simple lunch. They had all missed their breakfast answering questions not that they had much appetite at the time. The three of them sat at the dining room table eating in near silence. An occassional sniffle from Annie and clatter of silverware was all that could be heard. Steele finally asked, "Was Hawthorne still acting as Daniel's solicitor?" Annie nodded, and Steele stood up. "I'll go give him a ring to let him know what's happened then." He headed upstairs to the study, and Laura helped Annie clear away the lunch dishes. Laura then told the woman to go to her room and not to worry about her and Steele for now, this must have come as quite a shock to her. Annie nodded, "Aye, I knew it was comin', but knowin' and seein' are two different things. I'm just so glad he and 'arry had one last night together. I think it meant so much to both of 'em." Laura then went upstairs to find Steele sitting in a side chair in Daniel's study, looking through a photo album. A wall safe hidden being a painting was open, and the contents visible inside. Laura moved to stand behind him, and was surprised to see pictures of a young Daniel with a young woman, and there was an amazing resemblance between Daniel and Steele. Because of the age difference between the two men, it had never been so noticeable before. It didn't take long for her mind to make the connection, and she gasped with surprise. "You mean - Daniel - really WAS your father?" She knelt down next to the chair where Steele ran his fingers over a picture of the young couple laughing as they faced the camera. He nodded sadly. "The envelope contains a letter from Daniel explaining all the details and providing documentation to support it. I wondered what else he had kept for himself, so I thought I'd take a look in his safe and found this." After several pages of additional photographs of the young couple, there were a couple of blank pages where items had been removed before the pictures began again. Steele started in surprise, recognizing himself in the pictures but having no memory of them being taken. Laura leaned forward, eager to see images of a young Steele. The first picture showed him reading a book curled up in a chair. Before Laura could ask about it, Steele whispered, "The book is 'Oliver Twist' by Charles Dickens. This was my first Christmas with Daniel; the book was my very first Christmas gift, and he had me read him the first chapter out loud that night. I had no idea he ever took a picture." The majority of the pictures showed young Harry learning to fit into Daniel's world, but none of them showed him facing the camera. Daniel must have taken the pictures secretly somehow, or had someone else taking them. It wasn't until near the end of the book that there was finally a picture of Daniel and Harry together, smiling into the camera. Steele sighed, "I was 20 years old, give or take a year, and ready to leave for Europe. Daniel asked a friend of ours to take the photograph for him." Laura looked into the face of a young man, eager to find his place in the world, and an older man who couldn't have looked more the image of a proud father if he tried. But he had obviously been careful never to show that face to his son. The last few pages had newspaper articles from the past five years that he had lived as Remington Steele. Laura whispered, "He was a proud father." Looking up at Steele, she felt tears pooling up in her eyes, and he nodded before closing the book. "Let's go look in that envelope and see if my vision was true. There will be plenty of time to sort through the rest of this later."

Steele led the way to his room, carrying the photo album under his arm. He pulled the envelope out of his suitcase. He handed it to Laura, "It's addressed to you, open it." He then sat on the bed, propping himself up on the headboard. Laura settled herself next to him, opened the envelope and pulled out a pile of papers and pictures paper clipped together, and two sealed envelopes. One had "Laura" written on the front of it, and the other had "Harry" written on the front of it. She set the pile of papers on top of the manila envelope in her lap and opened the smaller envelope addressed to her. She began to read the contents of the short note aloud.

_"Dear Laura, while I know we have had our differences in the past, I know now that we both have Harry's best interests at heart. The contents of this envelope are Harry's life story, the one I was always too afraid to tell him about. I am sending it to you because I know I will soon be gone, and Harry deserves to know the truth. I didn't dare let him find out on his own, or through my solicitors after I'm gone, as he might destroy these precious documents without ever looking at them. His birth certificate, baptismal certificate, my marriage certficate, the death certificate for his mother; they could probably be replaced but only after a lot of that dreaded legwork that you said he hates so much. Some of these things are irreplaceable. I'm sending them to you so you can keep them safe for him. Make copies to give to him and keep the originals safe until his anger with me fades and he's ready for them. I am entrusting them to you, as I am enstrusting my son to your loving care. After our talk last month, I know this is the right thing to do for us all._

_Sincerely yours,  
__Daniel Chalmers"_

"What did you talk with Daniel about last month, Laura?" Steele asked softly, his hands almost twitching with the desire to reach out and touch the documents that rested in her lap. Laura set the note down and looked at him. "He called just before Thanksgiving looking for you. You weren't there so I took the call. We talked about, well, a lot of different things, mostly about you though. I told him I was tired of fighting him for your attention, and that we needed to learn to share you for your sake." Laura began to blush as she thought about some of the details of that conversation, including telling Daniel about her intentions about the future of her relationship with Steele, but she knew this wasn't the time to share them yet. "He agreed with me, and we established a truce of sorts. I had no idea he was seriously ill. He didn't mention it, but I do recall him coughing a couple of times while we talked, and he said it was just a cold." Laura began to sort through the papers laying on her lap, until she held up a piece of paper and gasped softly. "Look Remington, it's your birth certificate, your very own birth certificate, and your real name is..." Laura paused to take a breath and Steele spoke, "Harrison Daniel Chalmbers, born to Daniel Chalmers and Mary O'Rourke in Dublin, Ireland." Laura turned to him, surprised he could read it from where he sat, and her jaw dropped when she saw his head was tilted back and his eyes were closed. He hadn't read the paper in her hands at all. *How could he have known that, unless...* "Your vision? You saw this in your vision and knew your name?" He whispered "Yes." He and Laura spent another hour sorting through the pictures and papers, documenting Daniel's marriage to Mary, his own birth and baptism, and his mother's death. At the very bottom of the pile was a black and white photo, worn along the edges as if it had been handled many times over the years. A young Mary is shown in a rocking chair, holding a baby in her arms and smiling down at it with a look of such love and devotion. Laura and Steele both stared at it in shock. Steele knew this hadn't been in his vision. This was a picture of his mother holding him as a baby before she died. The tears began to flow then as the emotions got to be too much for even him to hold back any longer. Laura quickly but carefully moved the precious items to the side table, and turned to hold him as he cried for a lost mother, lost father, and lost childhood. After he feel asleep, she went downstairs to call Mildred and bring her up to date on what had happened with Daniel, and what they had learned about Mr. Steele's mysterious past that wasn't quite so mysterious any more.

_Monday, December 28, 1987, 9:00 a.m. (London Time)_

Steele sat in the study waiting for Daniel's solicitor, Hawthorne, to arrive with the will. He hoped that everything would be able to be handled quickly and quietly, so he could return home with Laura to Los Angeles to absorb and accept this new past of his. *Home.* Los Angeles had been Home in his mind for a number of years now. He felt that Laura was tied into that idea of Home as well. He felt more sure than ever that he wanted to make a home for himself, build a life with Laura at his side. He felt like a visitor in Daniel's flat. After he had woken from his unplanned nap, he and Laura had spent the previous evening going through all of Daniel's records in the study, and checking for any hidden safes he might have around the flat. Annie had prepared a simple supper for them all. Everyone was in a somber, quiet mood. He had spent the night reading and re-reading Daniel's letter to him, the one that he had seen him writing in his vision. He could feel Daniel's pain at losing the wife he loved so much and the child he never got to see for so long. He could feel the joy Daniel felt at finding him after looking for long, and appreciated how hard it was for Daniel to keep the secret for so many years. Knowing Daniel's story, he knew that wasn't the kind of life he wanted, one filled with regrets for paths not chosen. A life controlled by fears and avoiding risks. He and Laura took such huge risks every day at work, but with their relationship they both avoided the risks that it would take to advance their relationship. If his vision was true, Laura was ready to accept those risks, and after everything he had experienced over the past few days, he felt he was as well. But that needed to be sorted out at home, in Los Angeles.

A knock on the study door shook him from his revelry. "Come in." Steele stood and shook the hand of Nathan Hawthorne, a long-time friend of Daniel's who had handled his legal affairs for a number of years. "Harry, good to see, although I'm sorry about the circumstances. Annie, if you'll come in here, you'll want to hear the reading of the will as well." He settled himself down in a chair and opened up his briefcase while both Steele and Annie sat on the sofa. "The will is very straightforward. All of the arrangements for his burial and funeral have already been arranged and paid for in advance. Harry, Daniel has acknowledged you as his biological son and only legal heir in his will, so the majority of the estate will turn over to you. A provision for Annie has been made. She is to be given possession of this flat, not including any personal items of Daniel's or your own that you wish to take with you. There is also a list of objets d'art housed here that are to be auctioned and the proceeds added to the estate. There are additional pieces of real estate about London that are also to be sold. Once that is completed, the estate will amount to about 200,000 pounds." Steele's eyebrows shot up, not realizing that Daniel had such a tidy nest egg built up. "50,000 pounds are to be set aside for Annie's use to live on and maintain the flat. His hope was that she would never have to work again, and there is a letter here for you." Hawthorne handed the envelope over to Annie, who took it and let it fall into her lap, tears falling freely down her face. "The remaining funds, approximately 150,000 pounds, are yours to do with as you will, Harry. It will be a bit of time before we complete the sale of the assets, but we have all the authorizations needed to begin the process straight away. Here is a list of the other properties about London, if you want to visit them to look for any personal effects I can arrange for someone from my office to come over with the keys." Steele nodded, doubting he'd find anything but feeling he should check just in case. "Finally, we have a box here that has been left to a Miss Laura Holt of Los Angeles, California, which we will arrange to speak to her about claiming straight away." Steele tilted his head in surprise, "That won't be necessary, Hawthorne, Laura is here with me. In fact, I believe she's downstairs in the parlor. Annie, could you go and fetch her please?" Annie stood up and left the room. *What on earth could Daniel have left Laura?*

After a couple of minutes, there was a knock at the door, and Laura peeked her head in, "Annie said you needed to see me?" Steele stood, "Yes, Laura, it appears that Daniel left a bequest for you in his will." Laura entered the room, looking surprised at this bit of news, "Me? Are you sure?" Hawthorne, who had also stood up when she entered the room, reached out a hand, "Nathan Hawthorne, at your service, Ms. Holt. If you could provide me some form of identification, I do have the item in question here and could hand it over and get your signature on the necessary forms." Laura nodded, "My wallet is in my room, just a moment." She left the room, and returned with her driver's license in hand. Hawthorne pulled out a small box and a piece of paper, which he handed to Laura with a pen. "If you'll just sign and date this at the bottom of the page, I'll leave this with you. If you don't need me for anything else, Harry, my firm will be in touch with the funeral arrangement information for you. I would anticipate the funeral will be Wednesday. The obituary will run today and tomorrow, and I don't believe Daniel anticipated a large gathering." Taking back the paper from Laura, he handed her the box along with a receipt, gathered up his paperwork, shook Steele's hand, and left the room saying, "I'll show myself out."

Laura sat down on the sofa where Annie had been before, staring at the box in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the latch and opened it to find that it was a simple jewelry box. There were only two pieces of jewelry in it, a pearl necklace and a gold ring, along with a folded piece of paper. Laura pulled out the note, while Steele removed the necklace and ring. The ring was a plain gold band, very narrow, not very valuable. The pearls appeared to be fairly old, and a nice set, but again nothing spectacular. Not the ill gotten gains from one of Daniel's heists then. Steele's attention shifted to Laura when she gave a slight gasp, and he found himself looking at her looking at him with a look of amazement on her face. "What is it, Laura?" She held out the note, and he placed the jewelry back in the box to take the note from her.

_"Laura, this necklace belonged to Harry's great-grandmother on his mother's side. It was passed down to his mother, and should go to his wife, when he should marry. The ring is Mary's wedding ring. They had been sold to pay for her funeral, but I got them back. These represent all of his inheritance from his mother. You'll know what to do with them when the time is right. Daniel."_

Steele stared down at the two pieces of jewelry in the box for a long moment, then placed the note back in the box with a trembling hand. Laura closed it and handed the box to you. "These belong to you, not me, Remington." He took the box, and let out a deep sigh. "I think Hawthorne and I can wrap up everything in the next couple of days. If the funeral is Wednesday, we can fly back to LA Thursday. We might even get to the airport at the same time as Mildred if we time things right." Steele smiled slightly, then stood up. "I'm going to put this with the rest of the things we're taking home, and see what flights are available. If you'll excuse me." Steele left the room, and Laura sat there trying to figure out some way to provide him the comfort he so desperately needed.

The next couple of days passed quickly. Steele found the rest of the personal effects of Daniel's he wanted to keep, packing all of the papers in Daniel's old briefcase, and checked the other flats before releasing them to be sold. The objets d'art were removed from the flat to prepare them for sale, and by Wednesday morning, everything was in place for the graveside service. Steele and Laura rode in the first vehicle behind the hearse. When it stopped, he got out and reached a hand down to assist Laura. Then he looked towards where the grave was to be, and froze in place. A small hill rose out of the cemetery, and a tree barren of leaves sat on the hill. The grave that had been prepared sat on the hill, right under the tree. It was a scene all too recognizable to Steele - it was the hill that The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come had shown him in his vision. The one that ended with 3 graves. He pulled Laura's hand around his arm, and held onto her small hand. *There would only be one grave here, he was making sure of it*. The service was short and straightforward. Felicia, Chalky, and a handful of others were in attendance. Felicia and Laura managed to be on their best behavior through the entire service. Annie cried, and several others wiped at their eyes. Afterwards, they drifted off their separate directions. Steele and Laura had arranged a flight Thursday night that would bring them into Los Angeles about an hour before Mildred's flight from Seattle was scheduled to land, so they spent the rest of Wednesday and most of Thursday shopping and sightseeing. They returned to the flat in plenty of time to pick up their bags, wish Annie well, and catch a cab to the airport. After they were settled into their seats, Laura turned to Steele and asked, "Are you all right?" Steele looked at her sadly, "No, but I will be in time, with help." She reached for his hand, "Help you'll definitely have from me and Mildred."

_Friday, January 1, 1988, 5:30 p.m. (Los Angeles Time)_

Steele and Laura waited at the gate for Mildred's plane to arrive. "You know, as much as we complain when Mildred interrupts us, I have really missed her a lot this past week." Laura said. Steele nodded, and added softly, "I wonder if that's the way it is with family." Laura stood quietly absorbing this thought, when a familiar "Boss!" came from the doorway. Mildred hurried over to Steele and gave him a smothering hug, "Boss, I'm so sorry about Daniel." Steele hugged her back, and gave her an affectionate peck on the check. "Thank you, Mildred. Laura and I were just saying how much we missed seeing you the past week. Let's go add your bags to the collection and go to the car." Mildred chatted about her visit with her sister, catching them up on the latest news of her nephew Bernard, while Steele collected her luggage from the carousel and added them to the cart where his and Laura's luggage sat. Together they made their way to the long-term parking where the Rabbit waited. Some of the luggage ended up in the back seat with Mildred, but they managed to get it all to fit in the car. Laura drove towards Mildred's house, answering her questions about the funeral, and the shops she got to visit while in London, and what she bought. Steele was very quiet, lost in his own thoughts. When they pulled up in front of Mildred's house, he climbed out or the car, got her bags out of the trunk, and carried them up to the door for her. He gave her another hug and peck on the cheek and he returned to the Rabbit.

"Back to the office, eh Laura?" Laura looked surprised, "The office?" Steele nodded, "I left the Auburn there, remember? I want to pick it up so I can use it this weekend. Plus I grabbed more cash than we needed, so I want to put what's left back in the safe. You don't mind stopping in the office, do you?" He looked at her with a completely innocent look. He desperately wanted to get her back to the office. He wanted her in the office with him and his present. He wanted her to give him her present so badly. It was all he could think about during the flight back, as he pretended to sleep. Would she still want to give it to him; was she still willing to take the risk? Was he less of a risk now that he had a name, an identity to call his own? "Right, to the office." Laura pulled out of traffic and headed towards the office.

_Friday, January 1, 1988, 7:00 pm_

Laura was just going to drop him off at the office building, but Steele asked her to come up with him. Steele brought the briefcase where he had put all of Daniel's papers up to the office with him, saying he wanted to put the papers in the safe and not think about them until next week. Steele opened the front door and turned on the lights, while Laura picked up the pile of newspapers that had accumulated on the floor in front of the office door. "I can't believe we forgot to put the newspaper on hold! I guess when you've never shut down for a week before, these things will happen," Laura said, setting the pile on Mildred's desk. She began to absently go through them while he made his way to his inner office where he opened the safe, replaced the cash, and pulled out the photo album and the envelope of papers. After putting those in the safe, he closed it, and reached into the bag for the last item inside - the jewelry box containing his mother's jewelry. Daniel said it should go to the woman he wanted to marry. He knew that woman was Laura. He just stood there holding the box, trying to find the words to express what he felt so strongly inside to Laura. A coughing noise from the doorway caught his attention, and he turned to see Laura standing in the doorway, holding one of the packages from under the tree. *She's holding one of the packages from under the tree.* He was sure that his heart skipped a beat at the sight.

"Remington, do you remember when I told you your present was at the loft, back before I took Mildred to the airport?" Laura spoke softly, and tentatively started to approach him. *Laura is never tentative about anything, is she going to give it to me?* "Hmmm..." he responded, not trusting himself to speak as his mouth suddenly got dry with a case of nerves like he'd never experienced before. "Well, I sort of lied about that. It's right here. I know our Christmas didn't go as planned, but I decided I wanted to give you my present now." He swallowed, and set the jewelry box on the coffee table so he could reach out to take the box from her. *Icy calm, icy calm, don't let your hand shake* "Thank you, Laura, your intended gift is at the Rossmore. Perhaps we can reschedule our dinner for this Sunday night instead, and I can give it to you then. Should I wait and open it then?" "NO!" Laura almost barked, showing her nerves as she rubbed her hands against her slacks. "No, there isn't any need to wait. In fact, while you open it, I have a story to tell you. Why don't you have a seat?" She waved a hand towards the sofa, so he sat down, and looked at the box. Laura took a deep breath, and then began to pace back and forth in front of him while telling him the story of how his Christmas present was found and bought, without saying exactly what she had purchased. Meanwhile Steele began to slowly unwrap the present. Normally he rips into presents while she meticulously opens it, but in a reversal of roles, he wants to savor every moment of this event. After getting the paper off, he opened the box, and found a second box inside, with a card sitting on top. It said, "To Remington Steele from your family: Laura, Mildred, Monroe, and Daniel" Laura stopped when she got to this point and took a deep breath. "I know Daniel was your only real family, but the rest of us, well, we'd like to think we're extended family of a sort after all this time."

Steele looked up, and smiled at her, a bright smile like a young boy getting the best present in the world. "Oh yes Laura, you're definitely part of my family, Mildred and Monroe too." He took the second box out of the outer box and let it sit on his lap. *Now, sport, say it now* He looked back up at her, and she was biting on her lower lip, nervously waiting for him to open the box. "Laura..." He reached out a hand towards her. When she took it, he pulled her over to sit next to him on the sofa. *Icy calm* "Laura, you are most definitely family to me. I've never stayed in once place for so long in my life. It's not just because I like playing detective, it's because I love being with you." Laura inhaled sharply, and he began to run his thumb across the knuckles of the hand he still held. He glanced away, before looking back, right into her eyes, "I love being with you, because I'm in love with you." Her eyes widened in shock. *He said it he said it hesaidithesaidit* Laura's brain stopped functioning momentarily, at least the thinking part of it. She just kept replaying the memory of him saying those words over and over again, and stared at him. "I know I have a hard time finding the right words to say, I'm not even sure I know the words that describe how much you mean to me. All I know is that this is where I belong, you have become a part of my life that I never want to lose. I've read Daniel's letter about how he lost Mary. He let the love of his life get away. I don't want that to happen to me, to us." He set Laura's gift down, still unopened, and reached for the jewelry box, keeping his eyes locked on hers. He triggered the catch, opening the box, and pulled out the necklace and the ring. "Laura, Daniel wanted me to have these to give to the woman I choose to marry. I would be deeply honored and humbled, if you would wear these, and agree to be my wife."

Laura's mouth fell open, and she looked down to his hand where he held the necklace and the ring. He can't stop his hand from shaking, and she slowly reaches out her left hand towards him. Smiling, he slips his mother's wedding band onto the ring finger of her left hand - and it's a perfect fit. He releases her hand to undo the clasp of the necklace, and reaches around her to fasten it around her neck. As he pulls back, he puts his hands on her cheeks and looks deeply into her eyes; his crystal blue gaze peering deeply into her warm brown eyes. "I love you, Laura Holt. I have for a very long time, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to find the strength to say the words you deserved to hear. I promise to make sure you know how much I love you every day for the rest of our lives." He moves in for a kiss, and Laura throws her arms around him, returning the kiss with all the passion and love that's within her. When she pulls back, she is smiling widely, "Oh Remington, I love you too; so much it scares me. My feelings for you have always scared me - you know that - but when I found your Christmas present, I found the strength to fight through my fear. I was going to tell YOU how much I love you and ask YOU to marry ME. Go ahead, open your present, please?"

Steele releases her to reach for the box, and opens it to find the silver picture frame, folded closed. He gingerly opens it to find the beautiful pictures of Bogart and Bacall with the inscriptions "To Remington:" just as he remembered from his vision. Sandwiched between them was a small envelope, inside it he knew would be the card he remembered from his vision. He opens it, and feels tears fill his eyes, knowing that the future has most definitely been changed for the better because he got to read these words with her sitting by his side. Carefully setting the pictures down on the table, he pulls her back to him and hugs her tightly. "We are the luckiest people in the world, Laura Holt, and this is the best Christmas ever." She pulls back, a slight frown on her face, "But you lost Daniel?" and he nods, "But I won you, and I think Daniel would be very pleased about that." They embrace again, then Laura's stomach rumbles audibly. They both laugh, and sit back from each other. Steele waves towards the phone, "Shall I see if I can get us a reservation somewhere to celebrate?" Laura nods, and stands up. "I want to go see what they look like," and heads for the bathroom. Steele moves to his desk, reaches for the phone and called Chez Ruiz. "I know, it's late notice, but I really hope you can fit us in as we are having a special celebration." Laura comes out of the bathroom smiling, and heads back to the lobby, planning on using the other line to call Mildred with the good news. Before she can pick up the phone, she starts looking through the rest of the newspapers while Steele is on the phone. He doesn't notice when she stops flipping through papers and pulls one out to look at it more closely. "Great, we'll be there about 8:30 then, thank you so much." Steele picks up the autographed photos, putting them back in the box with the cards, and heads towards the lobby.

Laura, looking very pale, is leaning against the desk. Steele rushes up to her, "Laura, what's wrong, are you all right?" She hands him the newspaper from the day after Christmas. On the front page is a picture of a crushed semi-truck that has driven straight into a building. Steele recognized the truck from the accident he wanted to avoid so badly, and glances through the article to see that the driver, who was drunk, was killed when his truck ran into a building. He looked up at Laura, "You're upset because a drunk driver got himself killed?" She shook her head, "That intersection. I would go through that intersection driving from Frances' house to the office. I could have been in that intersection when he went through and been.. hurt." She swallows before continuing in a whisper, "Your vision... did your vision show you anything about that truck?" He wants to lie to her, but can't bring himself to do it. No more lying, no more deceptions between them. He nodded slowly, and if possible, she grew even more pale. "I was going to be killed in that accident, and you saved me." He set the box down and reached for her, whispering hoarsely, "I saved both of us." She shook her head, trying to pull back to look at him, "What do you mean, both of us? We were in the car together?" and now he shook his head. Looking up at the ceiling he took a deep breath, before meeting her gaze. "In my vision, you died in that accident and I couldn't live without you and killed myself." Laura's eyes grew wide, and her grip on him tightened. "Thinking of trying to make a life in a world without you in it, without you by my side, I can understand not wanting to be a part of that world. As horrible as it was, that vision showed me just how much you mean to me, and how much I don't want to waste another minute without you by my side, as my wife. I love you, Laura, and the thought of you dying without ever hearing me say it..." Steele couldn't continue, and the two just held each other for awhile.

Laura mumbled something against his chest, and he pushed her back slightly, "Come again, love?" Laura looked up at him, "Your vision, did you see my gift in your vision too?" He nodded, "I did, and I was never so happy in my life to know that you wanted to be with me the same way I wanted to be with you. I felt like quite the coward not being able to tell you, when you were going to be so brave and SHOW me. Remember when we were at the spa? You believed in words, and I believed in deeds. I'm humbled to have such a wonderful woman want me. Now we have both by word and by deed shown each other how much we love each other." They embrace again, just being close to each other feeling so good.

Pulling back, Steele said, "Let's take the Auburn to Chez Ruiz. We can celebrate our engagement, our love for each other, and our lives together." Laura nodded, and putting her arm through his, they turned out the lights, locked the door to Remington Steele Investigations, and headed for the elevators. Steele had his present from Laura tucked into his opposite arm, and felt like the happiest man on Earth. Laura ran her hands up and down the pearls at her neck as they walked. Silently, he thanked the Ghost of Christmas Past, the Ghost of Christmas Present, and the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come for the lessons they taught him this Christmas. They talked about what he had learned while they ate their dinner and enjoyed a bottle of Don Perignon, 1976.

Christmas was a time for family and memories, but most importantly, it was a season of loving. Now that he and Laura had found the courage to say the words they had felt but held back for so long, every Christmas going forward was going to be a new cherished memory. Hopefully in the future, those treasured memories would include a little boy or a little girl (or both!) that would symbolize their love for each other. In memory of Daniel and Mary, whose love was torn apart so long ago, Remington and Laura vowed to cherish each other every day of their lives, and be grateful for the greatest gift anyone can receive. **_The gift of love._**

**_Fin_**


End file.
